Hasta que la muerte los separe
by HowlSand22
Summary: Juro solemnemente que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe... e incluso entonces, seguiré amándote. J&L 1978, año de descubrimientos, amor y amistad-tiempo de odio, venganza y traición. Todo está a punto de cambiar...y nadie es capaz de evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Crees que alguien se va a dar cuenta?-preguntó Lily con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novio.

-Sólo si actúas cariñosa conmigo- le contestó este mientras le sonreía encantadoramente.

Lily se levantó y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la cara de su compañero de compartimiento.

-¿Y qué sería actuar de forma cariñosa para vos?-dijo de forma inocente.

Él simplemente pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de su novia con suavidad y dijo en un susurro:

-Así…-terminó con la distancia que los separaban y unió sus labios con los de ella de la forma más dulce con que alguna vez había besado a una chica.

Lily, después de unos segundos, intensificó el beso y se colocó encima de él; sus respiraciones se iban agitando al mismo tiempo que los latidos del corazón de cada uno.

-No creo que esté bien…-dijo él tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad y de separarse de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo seguís las normas, Potter?-le contestó Lily volviéndolo a besar con más intensidad que antes.

James con un movimiento rápido la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el asiento quedando él encima. Sus besos fueron haciendo un camino hacia su cuello.

-Te amo, Evans- los labios de James bajaron poco a poco haciendo que Lily se estremeciera con cada roce que hacían en su piel.

En ese instante una pelirroja con unos increíbles ojos verdes se despertó sobresaltada en su habitación en la Calle de las Hilanderas. Lily se incorporó en su cama y miró el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de luz: 5:30hs. Suspiró molesta, estaba cansada de que siempre pasara lo mismo, de que siempre que se despertaba tuviera ganas de llorar por toda los sentimientos confusos que sentía.

Estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de luz y sacó su diario de un cajón; se sentía patética al escribir un diario, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes, pero últimamente le había sido de mucha ayuda para poder descargarse.

_1º de Septiembre, 1978_

_Hoy es primero de septiembre y como todos los años estoy nerviosa, pero este parece ser el año en que más lo estoy. En parte puede ser porque es mi último año en Hogwarts, pero sé que hay otra razón y esa es por la que estoy escribiendo en estas horas de la mañana completamente desvelada y enojada._

_Otra vez soñé con Potter, y cada vez creo que se está convirtiendo más en un dulce sueño que en una pesadilla y, aunque parezca infantil, eso me da miedo; no soporto la idea de ser otra de las chicas que caen bajo "sus encantos." Sé que es un idiota e inmaduro pero siento que algo en él cambió (lo digo por la última vez que lo vi, en la fiesta de la familia de Lenna)_

_Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos, encontrar la razón por la que sueño con él todo el tiempo… ¡Estoy demasiado confundida! Tal vez sea mejor que me dé un buen baño y piense en otra cosa… No creo que sea muy conveniente hacerme la cabeza con Potter, no voy a quedar en ridículo cuando, si empezamos a salir, se canse de mí y terminemos; no quiero estar mi último año en Hogwarts destrozada por un imbécil._

_A muy pocas personas se lo dije, en realidad sólo a Lenna y Emma; apenas tuve un novio en toda mi vida, y me había roto el corazón teniendo apenas 14 años. Y James Potter es un merodeador y eso implica que tenga a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela desesperadas por salir con él y, además, ya tiene 17 años, lo que implica mucha testosterona acumulada…está más que claro que yo no soy la clase de mujer que pueda lidiar con eso._

_Mejor me voy a bañar. Después tengo que ver qué voy a hacer para pasar el tiempo hasta que sea la hora de ir a King's Cross._

Cuando Lily terminó de bañarse, si bien estaba más despierta y limpia, no había podido apartar el sueño de su mente. Como tenía de objetivo no pensar más en eso, se dedicó a ordenar su baúl para tener su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Terminó de empacar todo lo que le faltaba y revisó si no se olvidaba de nada; fue hasta su armario, eligió ponerse unos jeans [vaqueros, pantalones de mezclilla, tejanos, como les digan en su país] y una remera escote en V mangas largas azul oscuro.

Al terminar de ordenar su cuarto en su reloj ya marcaban las 8:30. Bajó hasta la cocina y empezó a buscar algo para desayunar, sin embargo no encontró nada que le apeteciera por lo que se decidió por molestar a Petunia antes de tener que irse. Subió con cuidado las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, al llegar a la habitación de su hermana abrió la puerta muy despacio. Del otro lado todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo que la luz de la mañana ingresara al cuarto y un olor a perfume dulzón llenaba todo el ambiente; Lily caminó hacia la cama que ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar dejando apenas espacio para pasar.

Petunia dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su cara, su hermana la contempló un momento. Luego se agachó y sacó de debajo del colchón un libro color rosado con varios corazones rojos. Lily de sólo tenerlo en la mano le dio un poco de repugnancia, era muy empalagoso ver como su hermana tenía un diario tan 'cursimente' decorado, aunque a decir verdad no era nada extraño viniendo de ella.

Al salir de la habitación necesitó algunos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando estuvo ya en su cuarto, que quedaba a sólo una puerta de distancia, se sentó en la cama y abrió el diario. No era que le interesara mucho la vida de Petunia pero podía usarlo para molestarla el resto de su vida, o simplemente cuando volviera por navidad. Esos eran los únicos momentos en donde Petunia se dignaba a hablar más de dos palabras con ella.

-¡Por favor!- pensó Lily incrédula y con fastidio, sólo con leer la primera oración.

_30/08_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fui de visita ver a Vernon, no puedo creer que tenga a un novio tan perfecto como él. Es un amor conmigo y no veo la hora de casarme con él y tener una casa propia donde criar a nuestros hijos; donde todo sea normal y perfecto, nada de cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales… (Lily no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco)_

_En mi casa, como pasa todos los años en estas fechas, todos están alterados. Obviamente se debe a mi anormal hermana. Pasado mañana se va otra vez a esa escuela, que nunca me sale el nombre, de anormales. Por un lado estoy feliz porque es otra oportunidad para que no todo ronde alrededor de ella como siempre, pero por otro lado estoy mal…__NO ES QUE SIENTA CELOS__, pero no soporto la idea de que se vaya más de la mitad del año a un lugar que ni siquiera ella sabe dónde queda, donde al parecer todo es extraordinario y divertido (cosa que no creo ni por un segundo)_

_Estoy cansada y no quiero hablar más sobre eso. Lo bueno de todo esto (y sé que ella envidia de mí) es que yo tengo un futuro perfecto al lado de alguien perfecto, cuando ella sólo tiene un futuro incierto lleno de rarezas y al lado de nadie, porque sé perfectamente que hasta en esa escuela nadie quiere tener nada serio con ella…_

Lily quedó realmente sorprendida, no esperaba leer eso; su hermana ni siquiera había mencionado su nombre una sola vez, y siempre que hablaba de ella era con desprecio. La última frase le había dolido profundamente por una razón que ella sabía perfectamente pero que jamás iba a aceptar, al menos no enfrente de alguien.

- "Nadie quiere tener nada serio con ella…"-repitió Lily despacio resaltando cruelmente las palabras 'nada serio'

_31/09_

_Queridísimo Diario:_

_Debo ser la persona más feliz en el mundo, ¡Vernon me propuso matrimonio! Estoy tan feliz que podría bailar toda la noche. No puedo esperar para contárselo a mis padres. Aunque mi amorcito prefiere que se lo comuniquemos mañana los dos juntos. Siento una ansiedad increíble por decírselos y que esta vez de verdad se trate sobre mí._

_Mañana alrededor de las 9:30 Vernon va a venir a casa para pedir mi mano a mi padre, claro que solamente es algo ceremonial porque igualmente los dos ya estamos comprometidos. Es una palabra que todavía no puedo creer que esté relacionada conmigo, sin embargo tengo un anillo que testifica a mi favor; se ve que no es muy caro pero significa mucho para mí a pesar de todo, porque sé que él lo eligió exclusivamente pensando en mí._

_Estoy impaciente, por primera vez en mi vida, por que sea 1º de septiembre, creo que va a ser la primera vez que me voy a sentir plenamente feliz en ese día y todo gracias a Vernon __¡Lo amooooooo!_

_Mañana va a ser el día más memorable de todos porque, además de la gran noticia, también tengo un regalo para mi preciosa hermanita… _

La aludida dejó de leer al instante, no era nada bueno que Petunia tuviera un "regalo" para ella y menos al denominarla de esa manera, por decir de algún modo, cariñosa. Con un muy mal presentimiento, Lily se levantó de su cama y fue a dejar el diario donde lo había encontrado. Toda su mente giraba alrededor de las últimas palabras, y la sonrisa de extrema felicidad de la cara de su hermana al bajar las escaleras para desayunar horas después empeoraba todo.

-¡Buen día a todos!-dijo Petunia ni bien se sentó en su lugar en la mesa. Su madre le sonrió y le sirvió su cereal favorito- Estoy de excelente humor.

-Ya lo hemos notado, pero la razón es porque…- preguntó su padre curioso mientras bajaba el diario y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Porque dentro de poco va a venir Vernon-en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre y Petunia se levantó de un salto a atender mientras Lily subía a su cuarto corriendo, no quería presenciar eso.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía ocurrir. Se maldecía por haber leído ese diario que arruinó su mañana; pero a la vez sentía que era bueno estar prevenida de lo que podía llegar a pasar. La verdad era que nunca ningún regalo de Petunia le había gustado, y al parecer este iba a ser el peor. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, estaba demasiado preocupada. Quería que ya fuera la hora para poder irse.

Cuando sintió la puerta de calle cerrarse varios minutos después, Lily miró el reloj por quinta vez esa mañana: 10:00. Agarró su baúl y bajó las escaleras, su padre había prometido llevarla a la estación y como él entraba a las 10:30 a trabajar tenía que llevarla a esa hora.

Al llegar al piso de abajo había un aire de felicidad que era ajeno para ella. Vio a sus padres abrazando a su hermana, todos muy emocionados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡Tu hermana se casa, Lily!-dijo su madre al borde de las lágrimas cuando la vio.

-Te felicito, Petunia-le dijo aunque no muy animada- Papá, tenemos que irnos, me prometiste llevarme a la estación este año. Es el último.

-Ah cierto, está bien tesoro, vamos-le contestó éste un poco distraído.

Lily se sintió contenta de que por fin se pudiera ir sin ningún percance, pero como siempre, algo tenía que pasar.

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo vas a dejar que Lily vaya a esa escuela con lo que está pasando?-dijo Petunia alarmada, aunque su hermana sabía que era pura farsa.

-¿De qué hablas, Petunia? No pasa nada-le contestó el Sr Evans sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

-Exacto, aparte no hay un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts-replicó Lily a la defensiva- ¡Ahora, vamos!

Petunia, muy lejos de rendirse, fue hasta una repisa y sacó de un libro lo que parecía ser una hoja de diario, pero, para horror de Lily, no era un diario normal sino una hoja de _El Profeta_.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo casi con desesperación.

-Lo encontré por accidente en el piso de tu cuarto cuando estaba limpiando-eso era una absoluta mentira por dos razones: Lily nunca dejaba ese diario en el suelo y su hermana jamás limpiaba su habitación. La fusiló con la mirada aunque por dentro estaba temblando- Y me alteró mucho lo que decía, creo que es un peligro muy grave que vayas este año a esa escuela.

_El Profeta _pasó de las manos de Petunia a las de su padre, quien al instante se puso a leerlo y cada vez sus ojos se abrían más a causa de la impresión. Lily estaba atemorizada, nunca quiso que sus padres se enteraran de lo que decía ese diario, por eso lo guardaba tan celosamente.

-Papá, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de la tierra para los magos, aparte está Dumbledore, que es un excelente mago y…

-No vas a ir-dijo con voz firme su padre mientras su hermana se regocijaba en silencio.

-¿Qué?-su voz era ahogada por la sorpresa y la decepción. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Ya me escuchaste, no voy a permitir que mi hijita esté cerca de todo ese mundo que ahora es un peligro, al parecer mortal-Lily quedó con la boca abierta- Y no pienso cambiar de opinión, este año no vas a salir de esta casa…

-¡Para tu información soy mayor de edad y no dependo más de ti!-gritó de repente sobresaltando a todos, incluso a ella misma. Agarró el baúl y se dirigía a la puerta de calle aprovechando el desconcierto de su familia-¡Y no me interesa si me dejas o no, es mi último año en Hogwarts y nadie me va a detener para que vaya!

-Ni se te ocurra-intervino su madre después de mirar la hoja de El Profeta- Tienes que entender que es por tu bien, Lily. Somos tus padres, tienes que obedecer lo que te decimos. Es muy peligroso que vayas…

-¡Te prohibimos que vayas a esa escuela!-sentenció su padre con resolución. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera antes.

-¡No me interesa; ni siquiera Voldemort va a impedir que vaya!- y con eso último Lily cerró la puerta de un golpe, caminó hasta la esquina de la cuadra y levantó la varita.

Un autobús de tres pisos, morado, apareció de repente enfrente de la pelirroja con gran estrépito. Un muchacho rubio bajó del trasporte y la ayudó a subir su baúl. Era la primera vez que Lily viajaba en el Autobús Noctámbulo y, gracias a las experiencias de sus amigas, no se sentía muy segura de esa forma de viajar; pero era el único medio mágico que podía usar en esas circunstancias y además su cabeza era un torbellino, por lo que era muy poco probable que prestara mucha atención al viaje.

En el interior del autobús la mayoría de las sillas estaban ocupadas por brujas y brujos bastante raros en opinión de Lily. Antes de caerse, se sentó en el asiento que más cerca tenía, pagó por el viaje y trató de calmar su desbocado corazón. Miró por la ventanilla a su costado, todo se veía borroso, no podía decir exactamente por el lugar donde estaban pasando, y tampoco le importaba mucho.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- preguntó el muchacho que la había ayudado anteriormente.

-A la estación King's Cross-le contestó ésta sin separar la vista del vidrio. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones y pensamientos.

-Hogwarts ¿eh? Debe de ser tu último año- Lily levantó la mirada- Por cierto, lindos ojos…

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja algo desconcertada. El chico era guapo, rubio y de ojos azules; no entendía qué hacía trabajando en ese autobús, debía tener la misma edad que ella.

-Hola, soy Tom- dijo el chico sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano. Sus dientes eran blanco pero no del todo parejos.

-Lily- fue lo único que dijo ella. No estaba muy animada como para empezar una conversación con un extraño, se sentía terrible por la pelea con sus padres; y sentía un odio mayor que el anterior por su hermana. Sabía que hacía años que el cariño entre ellas no era el mismo, pero todavía no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de sabotearla de esa manera.

-Entonces, Lily, ya llegamos a King's Cross- le avisó Tom después de unos minutos de silencio- Que tengas un buen año en Hogwarts. Espero que nos veamos en otra oportunidad.

La ojiverde le dio las gracias y bajó el baúl con su ayuda. Caminó con rapidez entre todos muggles hasta llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾. Quería llegar de una vez por todas al tren y poder sentarse sola en un compartimiento y poder desahogarse en su diario, por fin sentía que le era útil de alguna manera.


	2. Chapter 2

James devoraba todo lo que tenía enfrente sin siquiera mirar lo que se llevaba a la boca.

-Tranquilo, señorito James. Puedo preparar más si es lo que usted desea-dijo una pequeña elfina doméstica que se encontraba a su lado.

-No es necesario, Jany-dijo James con comida todavía en la boca- Ya tengo que irme sino no voy a llegar a San Mungo a tiempo. Te veo en vacaciones...

Con esas últimas palabras, se levantó de un salto de la silla, tomó el baúl que estaba apoyado en la pared y se dirigió a la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala contigua con rapidez.

-Salude a los señores de mi parte-se escuchó la vocecita de Jany mientras James desaparecía detrás de un brillante fuego verde.

Unos instantes después apareció de pie en una chimenea que estaba ubicada en una habitación completamente desolada; se podían ver partículas de polvo en el aire y muchas telarañas en los rincones. Era un lugar muy pequeño donde el único mueble que había era una silla destartalada ubicada al otro lado de la habitación junto a una puerta de madera astillada en algunos sectores. Una ventana polvorienta dejaba entrar unos débiles y grises rayos de luz.

-Alguien debería limpiar más seguido este lugar-se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba su baúl a un lado y caminaba hacia la puerta- Pero obviamente no voy a ser yo ese alguien.

Las calles en Londres a esa hora de la mañana siempre estaban atestadas de gente yendo a trabajar o simplemente paseando, y ese día no era una excepción. James tuvo que esquivar a varias personas antes de llegar a una tienda que llevaba el nombre de _'Purge y Dowse, S.A'_; sin que le importara si lo estaban observando o no, se acercó al ventanal y empezó a decirle algo al maniquí antiguamente vestido como si se tratara de algo sumamente normal y cuerdo.

-Visito a mis padres, Dorea y Charlus Potter-los maniquís se corrieron y el pelinegro atravesó el vidrio sin vacilar. Del otro lado se encontró con una recepción inmaculada y con sillas de madera, caminó hasta la recepcionista y le dedicó una sonrisa- Hola, soy James Potter y…

-Segundo Piso-le dijo la joven sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Ya lo sabía, sólo quería presentarme e invitarte a tomar algo-contestó con su mejor voz de seductor. La recepcionista levantó la vista, lo evaluó por unos segundos y la bajó de nuevo.

-Muy joven…

-Como quieras -James se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el ascensor sin sentirse decepcionado; eso de invitar a chicas lo hacía más por costumbre y diversión que por deseo de salir con ellas. Además ni siquiera hubiera podido salir con ella aunque hubiera aceptado; en unas pocas horas iba a estar de camino hacia Hogwarts para cursar su último año escolar.

Al llegar al segundo piso recorrió el largo y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 155; en ella había sólo dos camas ocupadas una al lado de la otra. Dos personas mayores se giraron hacia James y le sonrieron abiertamente.

-Buenos días, tesoro-dijo la mujer con voz ronca y apenas audible.

-Hola, mamá- James se acercó a ellos y saludó a cada uno de sus padres.

Tanto su padre como su madre estaban visiblemente enfermos, ambos estaban pálidos y ojerosos, apenas tenían fuerza para moverse y hablar, y su piel tenía algunas marchas extrañas. James trataba de comportarse como que todo estaba bien pero por dentro estaba muriendo de desesperación y tristeza. Veía que sus padres estaban muriendo y no podía hacer nada porque ni siquiera los sanadores sabían qué tenían. En esas últimas vacaciones se había planteado varias veces sí debería irse a Hogwarts o no, le resultaba muy duro dejar a sus padres solos en esas condiciones.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-les preguntó sentándose en una silla entre medio de ellos.

-Mucho mejor-contestó Charlus, aunque se notaba que estaba mintiendo para que su hijo no se preocupara. Solía hacer eso muy a menudo.

-Jany les manda saludos- comentó James tratando de digerir el nudo en su garganta y hablar con normalidad.

-Es una muy buena elfina, nunca nos causó molestias-dijo como para sí misma la Sra. Potter.

-Sí, y su comida es la mejor- opinó su hijo sonriéndole.

-Siempre lo mismo, James. Parece que lo único que te importara fuera la comida- lo retó su madre, aunque mientras lo decía le sonreía con cariño y humor.

-Eso no es verdad, también le importan las chicas- intervino su padre.

-Qué manera de difamar a su único hijo. Eso no es lo único que me interesa… también está el Quidditch - dijo James haciendo que sus padres rieran. Verlos de esa manera, tan frágiles y enfermos, hizo que tomara la decisión de contarles lo que había estado pensando y que en ese momento había decidido – Quería decirles que…estuve pensando en todo el verano que no me gustaría dejarlos solos, y con esto que ahora empiezo las clases…bueno, acabo de decidir que no voy a ir a Hogwarts este año. Pienso que lo mejor es quedarme con ustedes- James miró a sus padres esperando que aceptaran su decisión, aunque no muy seguro de que lo hicieran.

-Cariño, apreciamos mucho lo que acabas de decir- empezó a hablar sus madre con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa entre triste y cariñosa- pero no creemos que eso sea lo mejor para ninguno de nosotros. Tu padre y yo vamos a estar muy tristes al no poder verte todas las mañanas ahora que vas a Hogwarts, sin embargo estamos demasiado felices como para que dejes la escuela faltándote un solo año…

-Pero…-James no se atrevía a decir lo que tenía en mente. Esta podría ser la última vez que iba a ver a sus padres vivos… Y tampoco quería aceptarlo.

-Hijo, por favor, es muy importante para nosotros que termines tus estudios- su padre le apretó la mano y le sostuvo la mirada- No es tu trabajo preocuparte por nosotros, ya hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento; James, porque el nudo en la garganta le impedía articular una sola palabra, y sus padres, porque estaban muy cansados como para seguir hablando. Un sanador entró en la habitación, haciendo que se esfumara la atmosfera de aflicción.

-Lo siento, pero el horario de visita terminó-les comunicó.

-Está bien- James se giró hacia sus padres conteniendo las lágrimas y se despidió- Igual ya es un poco tarde, dentro de poco sale el tren a Hogwarts, y si voy a ir necesito tomarlo- trató de sonreír.

-Tesoro, prométenos que este año no te vas a meter en problemas-dijo Dorea agarrándole fuertemente la mano a su hijo- Quiero que obedezcas a tus profesores y estudies, ¿lo prometes? Y dile lo mismo a Sirius, aunque ya se lo dije cuando vino a despedirse hace una hora... Cuídense mucho.

-Lo prometo-le contestó él conteniéndose para no mostrarse afectado por sus palabras.

-Espero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo-dijo Charlus antes de que James desapareciera por la puerta- Y mándale saludos a Remus y Peter.

Todo el trayecto hasta la estación King's Cross lo pasó cabizbajo y meditando, no sabía qué esperar de la enfermedad que padecían sus padres. Ningún sanador sabía de qué enfermedad se trataba, si era inofensiva, contagiosa o mortal. James esperaba que sólo fuera una enfermedad mágica pasajera, pero no quería tampoco mantenerse con falsas esperanzas. Todo se mostraba con una imagen muy desalentadora y cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía como si algo le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho.

Al atravesar el andén 9 ¾ subió al tren y se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento vacío; había muy pocos estudiantes así que no le fue difícil encontrar uno. Cuando ya estaba todo acomodado se puso a recorrer el expreso para ver si encontraba a alguien conocido con quien hablar y poder despejar la mente de tantos pensamientos dolorosos.

Para su gran sorpresa, encontró a la persona que menos estaba buscando, aunque interiormente se moría por encontrar. Lily Evans estaba en un compartimiento totalmente sola, con lágrimas en las mejillas y escribiendo en lo que parecía ser un diario, algo que nunca habría imaginado que ella tuviera.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras un diario intimo-saludó James y se sentó a su lado sin poder contenerse. La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas con rapidez sobresaltada y cerró el diario de golpe.

-Tampoco es algo que te importe -dijo tajantemente Lily con su típico carácter cuando el merodeador estaba cerca. Si era sincero, James no podía culparla por su acides al tratarlo; había sido digamos que algo molesto en los últimos años.

-En eso no te voy a contradecir, pero lo que sí me importa es la razón por la que estabas llorando.

-Yo no estaba llorando-le contestó ella testarudamente.

-¡Vamos, Lily! Soy un merodeador, por lo tanto un perfecto mentiroso. Puedo oler una mentira a leguas de distancia- James sonrió amistosamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Por esa misma razón nunca acepté salir contigo, eres un _perfecto mentiroso_- Lily levantó la babilla ligeramente de modo desafiante y lo contempló fijamente.

-No me cambies de tema, nadie te está pidiendo salir- dijo el merodeador sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Eso no tiene importancia-dijo Lily un tanto desorientada por las palabras de James. Llevaban más de un minuto hablando y todavía no le había pedido salir o había dicho algo arrogante y estúpido.

-Cualquier cosa que provoque una lágrima en ti tiene mi entera atención-le dijo James dulcemente, lo que confundió todavía más a la pelirroja. Por lo general estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en él un tono arrogante o seductor, pero nunca dulce.

-Eres imposible, Potter-cedió por fin un poco sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Soltó un suspiro y empezó a hablar:- Tuve una pequeña discusión con mis padres, bueno más bien una gran discusión. Mi hermana Petunia le mostró a mis padres _El Profeta_, ¡el que sacó de mi habitación sin ningún permiso!; y ellos se pusieron como locos al ver todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Yo les dije Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro, pero mis padres no me creyeron y me prohibieron ir. Obviamente no les hice caso y me fui de mi casa sin su permiso y azotando la puerta- Lily hizo una mueca al acordarse del episodio vivido en su casa.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a King's Cross? ¿Caminando?-preguntó James un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, siempre le había dado la impresión de ser alguien correcta y que nunca contestaría a sus padres de mala manera. Por lo general era con él que mostraba su mal carácter solamente.

-Claro que no, vine en el Autobús Noctámbulo... cosa que no te recomiendo-dijo Lily en voz un poco baja.

-Descuida, sé a lo que te refieres. Una vez viajé con Peter, y creo que no es necesario que comente lo que pasó. Había estado comiendo antes de subir...

Los dos se rieron. Era algo inimaginable que no se estuvieran peleando o que James no hubiera invitado a salir a Lily todavía. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en esos momentos habría asegurados que se llevaban perfectamente bien... o que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

-Hablando en serio, no te preocupes por lo de tus padres, son _muggles_, se les olvidan las cosas fácilmente. Además son tu familia, no importa lo que hagas, te van a terminar perdonando.

-No sé, creo que fue algo estúpido irme así de mi casa- Lily se mordió el labio con preocupación- Yo no suelo contradecir de esa manera a mis padres.

-Son cosas que pasan. La situación de Sirius con su familia es muchísimo peor, con decirte que lo borraron del árbol familiar y se escapó de la casa cuando tenía 16. Vivió conmigo hasta hace un año, pero su situación familiar no mejora, y tampoco creo que lo haga en un futuro.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Cosas de los Black-dijo James tratando de no meterse en cosas que eran de su amigo- Si quieres que tus padres estén más tranquilos háblale a Dumbledore. Él seguro que soluciona las cosas. Él es muy bueno con las palabras.

-Está bien, gracias Potter- sonrió agradecida aunque un tanto dudosa.

-James. Es muy frívolo llamar por el apellido-el merodeador le sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, gracias James.

-Definitivamente suena mejor mi nombre en tus labios-la aludida se volvió a sonrojar ahora con más fuerza- Mejor voy a ver si llegó Sirius, no lo veo hace algunos días. Espero que este año nos llevemos mejor, Lily.

-Sí, yo también. Aparte nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo-James le sonrió algo sorprendido pero definitivamente alegre, y desapareció del compartimiento.

La pelirroja se recostó en su asiento, cerró los ojos y sonrió; al parecer por fin James había crecido. Pero, para frustración de ella, no sólo mental y actitudinalmente (N/A: ¿existe esa palabra? =P) sino también físicamente; estaba mucho más atractivo que la última vez que lo había visto. Practicar quidditch definitivamente le favorecía.

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?-Lily abrió los ojos sobresaltada. En la puerta del compartimiento estaba parada una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Lenna!-la saludó levantándose y abrazándola con efusividad-¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos?

-Menos de lo que yo no las veo a ustedes-dijo otra chica de ojos color chocolate y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Emma!-Lily y Lenna se abalanzaron sobre su amiga-¿Por qué no fuiste a mi fiesta?-dijo Lenna un tanto enojada cuando las tres ya estaban acomodadas en sus asientos y volvían a comportarse con normalidad.

-Ya sabes que mi mamá es muy susceptible con lo de la magia y esas cosas, no quiere que me relacione con todo ese mundo- rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Pero si vos formas partede ese mundo-le dijo Lily un poco irritada ante la actitud de la madre de su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero ella no quiere entenderlo. Creo que de suerte me deja juntarme con vos, Lenna- Emma parecía realmente resignada a todo eso- En realidad no sé cómo me deja ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Simplemente porque toda mi familia está formada por brujos y brujas?... Eso es ridículo- Emma sólo se encogió de hombros con pesadumbre.

-Creo que empezó a odiar todo lo que implique magia desde que mi padre nos dejó.

Las tres se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada una tenía un problema en el que pensar; pero al parecer una de ellas recordó algo que la hizo sonreír.

-¿Y a que se debe **tu **sonrisa?-preguntó Lily por su parte viendo la expresión en el rostro de Lenna.

-Es que hoy vi a Sirius y me sonrió-dijo ella muy emocionada.

-Len, no quiero desanimarte, pero él lo hace con todas las chicas-dijo Emma con amabilidad.

-Ya lo sé, ¡pero es que es tan lin…!-Lenna se calló al ver que alguien estaba por entrar en el compartimiento donde estaban ellas. Y en efecto, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un muchacho de cabellos dorados y porte desgarbado.

-Hola, chicas-dijo el chico con unos dulces ojos miel.

-Hola, Remus-Emma fue la primera en corresponder el saludo con su mejor sonrisa y poniéndose derecha en su asiento.

-Hola, Emma. Lily te llaman, tienes que ir al primer compartimiento, por lo de Premio Anual y eso…

-Está bien, gracias Remus- cuando el merodeador ya no estaba a la vista, la pelirroja se giró hacia su amiga- No creo que sea bueno que seas tan obvia delante de él.

-¿Tanto se nota que me gusta?-preguntó Emma preocupada y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que si todavía no se dio cuenta que vos sentís algo por él, es un completo estúpido-intervino Lenna.

-No seas así, Remus tiene cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse-replicó Emma.

-Ni que tuviera una enfermedad que esté acabando con su vida-dijo la pelinegra en tono burlón.

-Es mejor que no bromees con esas cosas, Len-le aconsejó Lily- Que él no tenga nada no quiere decir que sea un chiste hablar sobre eso.

Emma sólo se quedó en silencio, las palabras que intercambiaban sus amigas no llegaban a sus oídos, estaba absorta pensando en Remus y en las cosas que con sólo 17 años tenía que soportar. No podía culparlo por no fijarse en ella.

-Mejor me voy si no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión-dijo por fin la pelirroja- ¿Alguien sabe quién es el otro Premio Anual?

-No, ni idea-le contestó Lenna, su amiga se encogió de hombros y salió del compartimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Los carruajes recorrían el camino ya tan conocido hacia el castillo. Todos los alumnos de séptimo sentían tristeza y emoción por su última vez en Hogwarts. Las expectativas crecían cada vez más a medida que se iban acercando. Muchos simplemente no sabían cómo reaccionar ante ese final que antes parecía tan lejano y que ahora sólo se encontraba a unos meses de distancia. Sabían que iba a ser difícil despedirse de ese lugar que se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

-No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año... y que Potter sea el otro Premio Anual-dijo Lenna mientras bajaba de su carruaje.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que son difíciles de creer-le contestó Lily como para restarle importancia.

Las tres amigas caminaron hacia el amontonamiento de estudiantes que se apretujaban para poder entrar por las grandes puertas de roble del castillo. En el cielo las nubes grisáceas se arremolinaban iluminadas de vez en cuando por relámpagos, señal de que una tormenta se acercaba. Las copas de los árboles se mecían a merced de un viento que cada vez se iba tornando más frío y potente.

-No sé por qué tanta histeria con mojarse-comentó con fastidio Emma cuando recibió un empujón de una alumna de Ravenclaw que corría para refugiarse en el vestíbulo- Que yo sepa, hasta ahora, la lluvia no quema la piel.

-Creo que eres la única mujer que diría eso-dijo un chico muy atractivo de unos bellos ojos grises- Todas tienen miedo de que se les corra el maquillaje o que se le arruine el pelo...

-No soy la única. Aparte no son sólo mujeres a las que no les gusta mojarse-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a varios chicos abriéndose camino a codazos- Hasta parece que fueran gatos...-Sirius sonrió divertido.

-¡A mí no me importa mojarme!-dijo de repente Lenna, sonrojándose arrepentida al instante al llevándose una mirada de sorpresa del merodeador y una mirada de resignación de su amiga.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos adentro, a salvo de la lluvia y de los empujones, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón. Antes de que Lily pudiera atravesar las puertas de roble, la profesora McGonagall apareció por las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

-Srta. Evans, el director la solicita en su despacho-le comunicó la mujer alta y delgada con el pelo negro, recogido con un moño apretado.

-Eh, claro profesora, no hay problema- Lily miró a sus amigas con cara de confusión. Se giró y se fue alejando hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore un tanto preocupada.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se detuvo delante de una gárgola. Esperaba que su director no hubiera cambiado la contraseña del año pasado, sino no tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr entrar.

-Píldoras de limón- dijo con cierta duda. La gárgola, después de unos segundos, comenzó a moverse dando lugar a una larga escalera caracol que ascendía de forma automática.

Lily subió al primer escalon con cansancio y miedo de lo que le esperaba en esa sala circular llena de aparatos extraños. Era muy raro que la llamaran al despacho del director; sólo una vez había entrado y no por razones ligadas a su conducta.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, tomó aire y dio tres suaves golpes.

-Adelante, Srta. Evans- la habitación estaba iluminada y ambientada cálidamente. El director estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio en una silla de respaldo alto y le sonreía amablemente, algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada- Puede tomar asiento- Lily se sentó delante de Dumbledore entrelazando los dedos de las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Cuál es la causa de que me mandara llamar, profesor?-trató de que su voz no sonara asustada pero para su desgracia su interlocutor sabía Legilimancia, y ella no era muy buena mintiendo. Así que se conformó con que su voz fuera audible y que no temblara demasiado.

-No se preocupe, no la llamé por nada grave-sus benévolos ojos azules, detrás de sus lentes de media luna, hicieron posible que se calmara un poco y que dejara de mover las manos compulsivamente- Si bien me enteré lo que pasó en su casa con sus padres, no voy a castigarla. No es algo que me corresponda, a decir verdad.

-Profesor, yo no quería…-Lily empezó a defenderse, algo confusa de que supiera de lo que había ocurrido con sus padres, pero su director la interrumpió sonriéndole con serenidad.

-No se preocupe, sé que lo que hizo fue algo que no meditó previamente...digamos que fue una acción surgida del momento...pero también tiene que entender que sus padres estaban preocupados por su seguridad- la pelirroja agachó la mirada avergonzada- En estos tiempos es muy peligroso que una bruja, y más de su edad, ande sola por las calles. No importa que crea que sus razones lo ameriten.

-Lo siento mucho, profesor- fue todo lo que pudo decir. No estaba acostumbrada a que ningún profesor la retara, y una mezcla de bochorno y culpa se arremolinaron en la boca de su estómago.

-Hablé con sus padres para asegurarles que iba a estar segura en este colegio y para comunicarles que había llegado sana y salva a tomar el tren- Lily miró a Dumbledore sorprendida, no se había imaginado que su director se tomara tantas molestias por el comportamiento inadecuado de una alumna fuera de Hogwarts- Ahora están más tranquilos, pero me dijeron que como castigo va a tener que ir a pasar las navidades con ellos y la familia del novio de su hermana.

Lily hizo una mueca como si alguien la hubiera pellizcado con fuerza; había pensado pasar las vacaciones en el castillo lejos de su hermana y el odioso de su novio, y sus padres sabían de sus intensiones. Dumbledore sonrió divertido.

-Tendría que alegrarse, hay castigos peores.

-Si conociera a esa familia o a mi hermana no sé si diría eso. Prefiero pasar todas mis vacaciones lavando los baños sin usar magia.

-Puede ser, pero al menos sus padres están mejor ahora que saben que no está en peligro- la aludida no dijo nada, comprendía el temor de sus padres y lo poco sensible e incomprensiva que había sido al salir de ese modo de su casa- Muy bien, basta de charlas. Me han dicho que el banquete de hoy está delicioso; aparte no hay que hacer esperar a los de primeros, sé por experiencia propia que es un momento de mucho nerviosismo.

Lily sonrió y se levantó aliviada porque las cosas no salieron peor. Odiaba tener que pasar navidad con su hermana y su novio, no podía imaginar lo que sería pasar las festividades con toda esa familia. Esperaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para salvarla de esa situación. Rogaba porque sucediera, aunque no ponía sus esperanzas muy altas.

Ya en el Gran Salón buscó con la mirada a sus amigas. Sentía varios ojos curiosos sobre ella pero no les dio importancia. Cuando las ubicó caminó con prisa hacia ellas, el estómago le rugía y todavía ni siquiera había empezado la ceremonia de selección. Esperaba que fuera rápida y que sirvieran la comida pronto.

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?-fue lo primero que dijo Lenna cuando Lily se acomodó a su lado en un asiento libre a mitad de la mesa Gryffindor.

-Nada, sólo que había hablado con mis padres para decirles que todo estaba bien-hablaban en susurros debido a que los alumnos de primeros, con cara de curiosidad y temor, habían entrado al Gran Salón y caminaba entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff mirándolo todo a su alrededor con las bocas ligeramente abiertas-Aparte me dijo que como castigo por eso mi mamá me va a obligar a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y la familia del novio de mi hermana.

-Preferiría bailar desnuda en un partido de Quidditch antes que hacer eso-dijo Emma ganándose las risas discretas de sus amigas.

-No te imagino en esa situación-le contestó Lily todavía riendo.

-Tampoco quieres hacerlo…

La voz de la profesora McGonagall distrajo a las tres amigas, las cuales se giraron para contemplar a su jefa de casa. La mujer, tan estricta y seria como siempre, depositó un taburete frente a los atemorizas nuevos estudiante y colocó un sobrero viejo encima. Desenrolló un largo papel y empezó a nombrar a los alumnos para que pasaran al frente con una voz firme y potente.

-Ackerley, Penelope- una nena rubia de ojos negros brillantes se sentó en el taburete conteniendo la respiración. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se escucho la voz del sombrero gritando:

-¡Ravenclaw!- un fuerte aplauso de parte de esa mesa hizo que Penelope sonriera avergonzada y bajara del asiento apresurada.

-Burrow, Lisa- esta vez fue una morocha de ojos café la que pasó al frente. Apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza gritó:

- ¡Ravenclaw!-otro aplauso inundó el Gran Salón.

-Brown, Jack- un chico un tanto nervioso caminó hacia el taburete. Esta vez el nombre de la casa se hizo esperara. Todo el colegio estaba en silencio expectante.

-¡Gryffindor!-se escuchó por fin. Todos los leones aplaudieron en forma de bienvenida a su nuevo miembro.

Lily observó cómo Jack se sentaba, ahora más tranquilo y sonriente, en la punta de la larga mesa. Parecía de alguna manera aliviado, seguramente ya venía con una idea de la casa a la que quería ir.

-Bulstrode, Daphne-una castaña de unos ojos celestes trasparentes y fríos se separó del grupo con confianza, y algo dealtanería. McGonagall le colocó el sobrero en la cabeza y se separo. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que se escuchara:

-¡Slytherin!

Lenna se giró hacia Lily y le dijo en un susurro para que nadie escuchara y para que fuera solamente la voz de su profesora la que se sintiera.

-Dicen que esa tal Daphne desciende, no sé si directamente, de Salazar Slytherin-su tono de voz indicaba que no creía para nada que fuera un cumplido.

-Para mí que son puras habladurías, que seguramente ella misma lo empezó- intervino Emma hablando también en un susurro- Parece que ahora descender de un mago fundador de Hogwarts está de moda.

-Bueno, puede ser que sea cierto como que no- dijo Lily por su parte, y con amargura agregó:- Igual nunca confiaría en una serpiente. Lo único que quieren es hacerse notar, cueste lo que cueste. No les importa más que ellos mismos.

Lenna dijo algo pero su voz quedó ahogada por nuevos aplausos, esta vez de la casa de Hufflepuff. Un chico regordete y de cabellos castaños exhibía una sonrisa de alegría mientras se sentaba junto a un chico bastante parecido a él, seguramente su hermano. Los próximos alumnos fueron distribuidos a sus casas con rapidez, todos estaban conformes con la casa que les había tocado, tal vez a veces sorprendidos, pero felices.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿cuándo comemos?-se escuchó que decía Sirius con esa voz, que a pesar de estar quejándose, no dejaba de tener un toque de seducción que sólo él podía producir. Más de una chica desvió sus ojos hacia él.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y todo el comedor quedó en silencio. El viejo director se aclaró la garganta y sonrió mientras alzaba sus largos brazos hacia sus alumnos. Todos esperaban el acostumbrado discurso de bienvenida y, además, las advertencias por los tiempos que se estaban viviendo fuera de los seguros muros del castillo. Lily siempre sentía que las palabras del director la confortaban incluso cuando hablaba de cosas oscuras.

-Bienvenidos por primera vez y bienvenidos de nuevo queridos alumnos. Sé que muchos están hambrientos- Dumbledore miró significativamente a Sirius-, por eso no hagamos esperar al delicioso banquete que nuestros queridos elfos prepararon, ya habrá tiempo para las palabras más tarde- y con unas palmadas todas las mesas se llenaron de exquisita comida.

Todos empezaron a comer con gran bullicio. El Salón instantáneamente se llenó de voces y de risas inocentes. A nadie se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar en todas las atrocidades que pasaban en el exterior de ese confortable castillo; todas las muertes, desapariciones, torturas. Los alumnos buscaban olvidarse de todo eso, tanto como los profesores; simplemente querían divertirse y hacer de Hogwarts un mundo totalmente paralelo al real. Un refugio del sufrimiento…pero nada es para siempre, y todos eran consientes de eso en alguna medida.

-¿Me parece a mí o Evans te está mirando de reojo, Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius sirviéndose una enorme porción de pollo con papas.

-Estas alucinando, Canuto- le contestó James pero a su vez miró a Lily de reojo. Consiguió vislumbrar un pequeño destello esmeralda- Es imposible que me mire a no ser que me estuviera incendiando.

-Podemos arreglarlo- una sonrisa maliciosa surcó el rostro de su amigo.

-Me da tanto placer y seguridad que seas mi amigo-dijo James con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, Cornamenta. No hace falta que hagas tan público tu amor por mi- como respuesta recibió un golpe con un pedazo de pan.

-Por favor, que esto no se convierta en algo todavía más infantil de lo que es ahora- intervino Remus sosteniendo el brazo de Sirius, que ya se preparaba para tirarle a James un pedazo de tostada- James, tienes que comportarte, ahora eres Premio Anual. Es tu deber dar el ejemplo.

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. En los años anteriores hubiera seguido el juego sin importarle nada, pero ese año era diferente. Sentía que estaba cambiado, había madurado, tal vez. La enfermedad de sus padres había sido un golpe duro para él; siempre había sido el niño mimado, el consentido por su madre y el que siempre enorgullecía a su padre, ahora él tenía que estar pendiente de ellos, cuidar de ellos, había tenido que crecer obligatoriamente. Y no era algo por lo que estaba feliz necesariamente.

-Cornamenta… ¿James?... ¡Potter!-gritó Sirius. Más de una mirada se giró hacia ellos. James salió de sus cavilaciones.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en algo.

-Sí, me di cuenta- los platos de pollo, papas, carne, pasteles, etc, desaparecieron para dar lugar a unos exquisitos mangares dulces-¿Sabes que pasado mañana es luna llena?-su voz fue un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?- James hacía bastante que no miraba un calendario.

-¿Podríamos hablar de esto en otro lado, por favor?- dijo Remus mirando para todo lados un tanto nervioso- No somos los únicos que estamos acá.

Se quedaron callados y siguieron comiendo. Los merodeadores sabían perfectamente lo que significaba ese tema para Remus, siempre había estado aterrorizado con el simple hecho de pensar que alguien se enterara. Temía el qué pudieran pensar, el que lo rechazaran y lo tacharan como monstro, y Dumbledore no tuviera otra alternativa más que echarlo. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que esos 3 chicos no tuvieran miedo de acercársele y de que fueran sus amigos; esos amigos inigualables que habían hecho cosas que nadie más habría hecho para acompañarlo en ese único día del mes en que _perdía la cabeza_.

La voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el Gran Salón unos minutos después, haciendo que todos los alumnos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y prestaran atención. El director siempre había tenido esa presencia que hacía que todos le tuvieran respetos, y más de uno, admiración.

-Ya que han disfrutado de esta excelentísima comido, creo que es tiempo de dar los acostumbrados y no tan acostumbrados anuncios anuales- sonrió y prosiguió- Este año estamos encantados de tener con nosotros a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; denle una calurosa bienvenida al profesor Jackson Dawlish- un hombre de aspecto inteligente se levantó de su asiento e hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia el frente. Usaba lentes de marco negro y tenía el pelo color caoba- Muy bien, ahora quiero recordarles que está terminantemente prohibido ir al Bosque Prohibido, valga la redundancia, y andar fuera de la cama durante la noche.

El director hizo una pausa y miró a sus estudiantes, esta vez su expresión se volvió seria. Un absoluto silencio se formó en el Gran Salón.

-No quiero que coincidieren esto último como un simple concejo. Es una orden.-todos permanecían en silencio sepulcral- Cualquier alumno que se lo encuentre en los pasillos de noche, no importa la razón por la que esté ahí, será estrictamente sancionado.

Los merodeadores sin poder evitarlo se contemplaron mutuamente. Por muy grave que fuera el castigo, sus instintos le impedían permaneces en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Más cuando había luna llena. Era a veces más fuerte que ellos el impulso por romper las normas, era como si les fluyera por la sangre.

-Todos saben que los tiempos oscuros se están aproximando cada vez con mayor rapidez. Y algunas veces nos arrastran con ellos... No permitan que suceda. Luchen, combatan, defiendan lo que más quieran- el anciano hizo una pausa y miró detenidamente a cada mesa- No dejen que la sed de poder y venganza nuble sus pensamientos. Sepan ver quiénes son verdaderamente sus amigos y quiénes los aprecian. Únanse en esta lucha; no den importancia a sus diferencias sino a sus similitudes. Peleen por lo que crean aunque no haya esperanza… Nunca se den por vencidos… Y fundamentalmente recuerden, que nunca van a estar solos, siempre hay alguien que nos quiere y que nos va a ayudar no importa las adversidades.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de hablar y dio permiso a los alumnos para retirarse, sólo se escucharon los rudos de los pasos y bancos al correrse. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Todavía el discurso del director resonaba en el aire: cálido, sereno y esperanzador. Era como una tenue luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que los rodeaba cada vez con más tenacidad.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana del viernes amaneció fría y gris. El viento hacía mecer las copas de los árboles y provocar más de un escalofríos en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lily recostada contra la ventana de su habitación contemplaba el Bosque Prohibido tratando de imaginar las clases de criaturas que lo habitaban. Conocía los nombres de la mayoría y sus descripciones, pero nunca había visto ninguno de esos animales en persona; aunque si era completamente sincera no estaba segura de querer hacerlo del todo.

-¡Emma, levántate!-escuchó que gritaba Lenna a su amiga mientras la sacudía ligeramente- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Ya me levanto, cinco minutos más- la castaña giró la cabeza y siguió durmiendo sin hacerle mucho caso a las palabras de su amiga.

-Es imposible, nunca voy a lograr que se levante a horario. Es como tratar de despertar a un oso cuando hiberna- suspiró resignada la pelinegra agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Vamos, tengo hambre y si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.

-Está bien, pero no pienso sentarme al lado de Black-aclaró Lily mientras bajaban las escaleras de su dormitorio- Su ego es algo a lo que no pienso someterme a estas horas de la mañana.

Lenna miró un momento a la pelirroja pero no dijo nada, era ridículo discutir. Desde tercer año que le había empezado a gustar Sirius, había hecho todo lo posible para que el merodeador se fijara en ella, pero nunca había surtido efecto. Sabía que no era la única en esa lista larga de chicas "enamoradas de Black" (hasta había creído oír decir que había una especie de club o algo así); aunque esperaba que con ella fuera diferente, que ella fuera esa chica que le cambiara la mente, la que hiciera que se enamorara verdaderamente. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nadie había logrado eso. Y para ser honesta ni ella creía que alguien lo lograra. Sirius era, por decirlo de alguna menara, demasiado rebelde y liberal como para pensar en "sentar cabeza".

En el ambiente del Gran Salón se entremezclaban las risas y conversaciones con los aromas deliciosos de tostadas, mermeladas, café y pasteles. A pesar de ser un día lúgubre, los desayunos en Hogwarts mejoraban los ánimos de todos. Lenna sin poder evitarlo buscó con la mirada a ese chico de ojos grises que le desvelaba el sueño más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Allá está Remus- le dijo Lily agarrando a su amiga del brazo y llevándola hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Remus estaba mucho más ojeroso que de costumbre y su semblante daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse; sin embargo sonrió a las chicas como si estuviera en su mejor estado. Él siempre fue el chico misterioso y dulce que se llevaba bien con todos (exceptuando los de Slytherin, claro). A veces Lily no entendía cómo podía ser tan amigo de esos otros dos revoltosos, arrogantes y egocéntricos; tenían personalidades tan opuestas a la suya que era muy difícil entender la razón. Pero a pesar de todo, cada vez que le preguntaba él simplemente sonreía y decía cosas, que en opinión de Lily, eran simple palabras para excusar el comportamiento de sus compañeros y cambiaba rápido de tema.

-Hola, Remus- dijo Lily sonriendo mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Hola ¿listas para empezar un nuevo año escolar?-la sonrisa de burla en su rostro hizo que sus ojeras se acentuaran- Francamente todavía no puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año. Voy a extrañar este castillo.

-Sí, es raro. Pero al menos sabemos que al salir de Hogwarts vamos a tener un trabajo que nos guste y vamos a seguir haciendo magia mucho más avanzada que en el colegio- replicó Lily.

-Sí, es verdad- la expresión triste en los ojos miel de Remus le daba un aspecto todavía más lastimero.

Lily no dijo nada más, estaba habituada a contemplar esa mirada de su compañera, y nunca había podido desvelar el origen de esa gran tristeza; ella tenía una ligera idea, pero cada vez que la planteaba mentalmente la descartaba al instante. Había sabido que su madre estaba bastante enferma, pero intuía que en el fondo había algo más. Algo que no se atrevía a contar o siquiera a dejar que se notara. Era como si un secreto horrible se cerniera en torno a ese chico de sólo 17 años de edad.

La aparición repentina de James y Sirius, además de sobresaltar a Lily, hizo que súbitamente la expresión de abatimiento de Remus desapareciera. Los dos chicos se ubicaron a los dos lados de su amigo y empezaron a comer sin siquiera dar los buenos días. Ambos estaban con la corbata desajustada y el pelo mojado.

-¿Y Peter?-dijo de repente Lupin mirando hacia la puerta.

-Se acaba de meter en el baño-contestó James tragando con dificultad el pedazo grande de tostada que se había metido en la boca.

El Gran Salón poco a poco se fue vaciando. Los únicos alumnos que iban quedando eran los de sexto y séptimo año. McGonagall se acercó hasta ellos y empezó a repartir sus horarios de clases recordándoles que el último año era el más complejo y que no se perdieran ninguna clase salvo por razones muy importantes.

-¿La Srta. Johnson y el Sr. Pettegrew?- preguntó la profesora con voz seria.

-Ya tienen que estar llegando-contestó Lenna apresurada tratando de salvar a su amiga de un sermón.

Como si la hubieran llamado, justo en ese instante, por las puertas de roble del Gran Salón entró corriendo una joven de ojos chocolate. Parecía bastante sofocada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de varios kilómetros. Emma se acercó hasta el sitio donde estaban sus amigas y se derrumbó en el banco. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y el pelo alborotado, claros signos de que recién se había levantado y que había llegado al Gran Salón corriendo.

-Buenas noches, Srta. Johnson- dijo con un sarcasmo severo la profesora.

-Buenas noches a usted, profesora- Emma sonrió en forma de disculpa y algo de diversión tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. La puntualidad es también muy importante para un sanador, si es eso a lo que todavía aspira a ser - sancionó en tono severo- Este es su horario... Y díganle al señor Pettergrew que si quiera su horario, que vaya a verme a mi despacho cuando se digne a bajar.

-Gracias- murmuró Emma mientras McGonagall se retiraba para seguir repartiendo los horarios-¡Tengo adivinación a primera hora!- exclamó con fastidio al contemplar la hoja que le acababan de entregar.

-Igual yo- comentaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-No sé para qué seguiste esa asignatura- le reprobó Lily a su amiga- Ni siquiera crees que sirva para algo.

-Sólo quería ampliar mis horizontes -contestó Emma divertida por la cara de su amiga. Era usual que tuvieran esa conversación, por lo que ya había dejado de tomársela muy en serio- Eres muy cerrada, Lily…Aparte Lenna también siguió adivinación. Ahora no la tiene porque no aprobó la MHB por pronosticarle una muerte horrible y escalofriante a la profesora, pero ella también la eligió.

-Sí, pero ella sólo eligió esa asignatura en primer lugar porque también lo había hecho S…

-¡Chicas!- Lenna estaba visiblemente nerviosa y roja- No es momento para discutir.

Las dos chicas se callaron de repente viendo en lo que pudo haber terminado esa pequeña discusión. Emma, tratando de salir de esa situación incómoda, se despidió de sus amigas lo más rápido posible con el pretexto de no llegar tarde a su primera clase. Sentía una gran emoción porque Remus también tuviera la misma clase que ella. Aunque claro estaba que no iban a estar solos; lamentablemente Sirius también había elegido esa asignatura.

El aula de adivinación quedaba en la base de la Torre Norte. Esta estaba escasamente iluminada y el calor que hacía adentro era insoportable. Los tres chicos caminaron hacia una pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba al final del aula tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Y la profesora?- preguntó Remus en voz baja.

-Tal vez la profecía de tu amiga se hizo realidad- dijo Sirius en forma muy dramática provocando que Emma riera por lo bajo- Vamos a tener que ir al Ministerio de la Magia con urgencia. No la aprobaron injustamente. ¡Es inadmisible!

La trampilla que daba acceso al aula se abrió con estrépito dando paso a una mujer baja, rubia y con aspecto de no saber por qué había tantos chicos en su aula. La profesora caminó trastabillando hacia su escritorio, sacó un libro viejo y pesado y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, bueno…emm…Buenos días. Este año vamos a... a retomar el tema de los sueños; y luego estudiaremos la forma de leer la fortuna mediante las bolas de cristal- su voz era algo insegura y aguda- Por favor, saquen sus libros del 'El oráculo de los sueños. Volumen II' y pónganse a leer la pagina 125, y luego pueden discutir entre ustedes su contenido.

Recostada leyendo sobre un sillón en la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no se daba cuenta que un chico de lentes y pelo alborotado la observaba fijamente.

James la contemplaba, casi hipnotizado, preguntándose qué sería poder tocar sus cabellos y oler su aroma a lirios. Era tan frustrante ver cómo una simple chica podía causar tantos estragos en él, cómo una simple mirada suya podía causar una tormenta de sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. Había decidido dejarla ir, pero no creía que iba a ser tan difícil.

Lily cerró el libro con fastidio y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados. Era la primera vez que James podía contemplar a la pelirroja tan cuidadosamente. Estaba fascinado con cada facción de su bello rostro. Cada mueca, cada peca, cada gesto que ella hacía. Y al pensarlo le parecía increíble que hubiera podido desperdiciar tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que en verdad sentía algo por ella. Pero peor era pensar que Lily no sentía nada por él, o que simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-No puedo creer que sea tan ciega- murmuró de repente sobresaltando a James aunque hubiera hablado en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué?-se atrevió a decir éste sin saber si ese comentario iba dirigido a él o a nadie en particular.

-¿Eh?, no perdón, hablaba conmigo misma- respondió Lily un poco avergonzada- Es que estoy leyendo un libro y sólo era un comentario al respecto.

-¿Y de qué se trata?...El libro- James no iba a permitir que la conversación terminara ahí, no quería dejar de oír su voz.

-Bueno...- titubeó-...básicamente se trata de una chica a la que su madre quiere casar por su condición social baja…- empezó Lily tratando de resumir lo más corto y rápido posible el libro- …y de un hombre orgulloso y de aspecto frívolo, rico y de buena familia.

-No me digas, se enamoran- sonrió el merodeador socarronamente.

-No es tan sencillo- dijo ella sonriendo a su vez- Debido a rumores que corren por todos lados sobre él, ella se hace una impresión bastante errónea de su personalidad y acciones. Pero ella no es la única en cometer errores; él tiene el típico orgullo de la gente que lo tiene todo, y ya que ella es prácticamente pobre, podríamos decir que la denigra. Y más aún a su familia.

-¿Por qué decías que no podías creer que fuera tan ciega?

-Porque todavía no ve todas las cosas que él hizo por ella y que todo lo que le contaron es pura mentira. Y, además, que cambió muchos aspectos de él sólo por ella.

-En resumen el libro prácticamente se trata sobre los prejuicios…y el orgullo.

-Sí, en realidad así se llama el libro: 'Orgullo y prejuicio.'

La sonrisa irónica y melancólica que apareció en el rostro de James hizo que Lily comprendiera en qué había estado pensando cuando le contaba la trama de la historia... En ellos… En los prejuicios que rondaban a su alrededor. En cómo ella se había armado el carácter de él en base a chismes, en vez de querer conocerlo personalmente. El silencio se prolongó haciendo que Lily removiera su cerebro pensando en algo que decir para romperlo.

La entrada de Lenna por el retrato de la Dama Gorda salvó a ambos de la situación más que incómoda. James se despidió de ambas y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio en silencio y con aire ensimismado como si todavía en su mente estuvieran rondando ideas de las que no se podía desprender.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lenna mientras se sentaba en la butaca al lado de su amiga- ¿Interrumpí algo?

-No, no interrumpiste nada. No te preocupes- la tranquilizó su amiga haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en ella y no en el chico que acababa de subir por las escaleras.

-¿Y de qué hablaban? Si es que puedo preguntar- se apresuró en agregar.

-Eres mi amiga, claro que puedes preguntar- le sonrió y le pasó el libro que sostenía en las manos- Hablábamos de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-El libro _muggle_ con el que me molestó Emma todo el verano para que leyera.

-Sí, ese mismo.

-¿Y desde cuándo hablan ustedes dos sobre libros? ...O siquiera, ¿desde cuándo hablan de cualquier cosa?- Lenna enarcó las cejas confundida.

-La verdad es que ni yo puedo contestar a esa pregunta- Lily hizo una pausa, pensativa- Antes ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin ver en él ese aire de superioridad y egocentrismo que odiaba. Ahora es como que me es sumamente familiar y cómodo hablar con él.

-Sí, yo también lo noto como más… ¿maduro?- dijo Lenna sin estar segura de haber empleado la palabra correcta para denominar al cambio operado en Potter.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió de repente por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos. Emma entró con paso rápido por éste, con el pelo ocultándole la cara y fue directo a su dormitorio sin siquiera mirar a sus amigas. Lily y Lenna se contemplaron a la vez entre sorprendidas y preocupadas. No era común en Emma tener esos ataques sentimentalistas, era más bien de una personalidad sarcástica y que se burlaba del dramatismo.

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo y fueros detrás de su amiga. En el mismo instante que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, la del baño se cerró con un portazo.

-¿Emma?-la llamó Lily con suavidad mientras golpeaba la puerta-¿Te sientes bien?

El ruido del grifo al abrirse fue toda la contestación que obtuvo; no se sintió decepcionada. Era algo que sabía que iba a suceder. Emma casi nunca hablaba sobre sus cosas, ni siquiera con sus amigas. Desde que la conocían había sido alguien sumamente reservada.

-¿Te pasó algo?- trató, esta vez, Lenna; y como seguía sin contestar, exclamó:- ¡Por favor, dinos qué pasa!

La puerta del baño se abrió con lentitud. Las dos chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás y miraron a su amiga en silencio. Tenía el borde de los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz.

-No pasa nasa, estoy bien- Emma esbozó una sonrisa pero era más que obvio que había estado llorando- Una mala adivinación.

-No engañas a nadie con esa excusa- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-No trato de hacerlo. Es la verdad- contestó con tozudez.

-¡Somos tus amigas! Nos puedes contar lo que te sucede. No es necesario mentirnos.

-No estoy…Está bien- cedió por fin con un suspiro de resignación al ver las expresiones escépticas de sus amigas. Se pasó las manos por la cara y aspiró profundamente antes de hablar- Es que…cuando estábamos saliendo del aula de adivinación una chica…bueno, prácticamente se le tiró encima a Remus.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Lily y Lenna a la vez.

-Sí, y… y comenzó a besarlo- una mueca surcó el rostro de Emma- Al parecer Remus tiene novia… y yo como una estúpida detrás suyo sin enterarme de nada.

-No digas eso, ni siquiera sabes si es realmente su novia. Tal vez es sólo otra aficionada por "los merodeadores"- dijo Lily tratando de restar importancia al relato.

-No lo es, y lo digo por tres obvias razones. Uno, porque Remus le correspondió; dos, porque Remus nunca haría eso si esa chica no fuera su novia; y tres…- continuó con amargura y pesar-… sé que ese chica no es una "aficionada a los merodeadores." La conozco bien.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Lenna extrañada.

-Mary.

-¿Mary? ¿_Nuestra Mary_?

-¡Sí! Mary Macdonald. Nuestra compañera de cuarto.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio sopesando las palabras. Nunca se habían imaginado a Mary como novia de Remus. Y no es que ella fuera fea ni nada de eso, al contrario, era la típica barbie. Rubia, esbelta y de ojos celestes. Lo que pasaba era que su compañera de cuarto nunca había prestado atención a los merodeadores, menos a Remus, ella siempre se la pasaba con chicas - y chicos mayormente- de Revenclaw. Aparte jamás la habían visto con Lupin.

-Deben de haber empezado a salir al final del año pasado, o en el verano- razonó Lenna todavía algo desconcertada.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- anunció Emma con voz firme- Es parte del pasado, o al menos lo es a partir de ahora.

-¿Cómo que es parte del pasado? ¿Ni siquiera vas a hacer algo?- exclamó Lily sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que mientras Mary duerma le haga un hechizo o algo así?

-Podría ser o también hacer que beba alguna poción- dijo Lenna. Ese comentario hizo que las tres amigas se miraran y rieran haciendo que se disipara un poco el ambiente lúgubre.

-Olvídenlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es pasar página. Remus nunca se fijó en mí, y ya era tiempo de que me diera cuenta; aunque me duela el hacerlo- Emma agarró su mochila y ató su pelo con gesto resuelto- Tenemos que irnos. Si no, vamos a llegar tarde a Botánica.

-No puedo creer que hayas roto con Mary- dijo Peter Pettegrew cuando la puerta del dormitorio de hombres se cerró detrás de él- Es una de las chica más linda de Hogwarts.

-Peter, si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no sales con ella?- le propuso Sirius divertido.

-¿Rompiste con Mcdonald?- preguntó James, el cual estaba sentado en su cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de esta.

-Sí- contestó Remus sin emoción en la voz. Su expresión era de verdadero cansancio- No creo que sea bueno para ella, o para mí, que nuestra relación pasara a _otro nivel_.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?- preguntó con curiosidad su amigo.

- A mi parecer bastante bien.

-Una mujer nunca se toma bien un rompimiento, Lunático- Sirius miró a su amigo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Y más cuando le dices que pueden seguir siendo amigos... Probablemente sea la frase más gastada en la historia para un rompimiento.

-La verdad es que sabía que esa relación no iba a llegar muy lejos. Mary no era para vos- dijo James buscando una manera de consolar a su amigo y borrar esa expresión de tristeza y agotamiento de su rostro.

-Además sabes perfectamente que no la amabas. Y mí querido Lunático, una relación como esa, en tu caso, no se puede mantener- agregó Sirius palmeándole el hombro en señal de apoyo- Igualmente hay muchos peces en el mar, no hay que deprimirse por perder a uno...

Remus se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama. Se sentía realmente exhausto, estaba arto de todo el drama que giraba a su alrededor. De todas las relaciones que tenía que terminar por miedo a herir a esa persona emocional y físicamente. Era agotador tener que pensar nada más que en el bien de los demás y olvidarse del de uno mismo; aunque era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable teniendo que arrastrar a sus amigos a toda su tragedia y problemas.

-Mañana es luna llena-comentó Peter con timidez tratando de cambiar de tema al ver la expresión abatida de su amigo.

-Al parecer las clases de adivinación te sientan bien, Colagusano- se burló Sirius.

-No creo que sea conveniente que ustedes…-empezó a decir Lupin obviando el comentario de su amigo.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase- lo frenó James- Mañana no va a ser diferente a otras noches de luna llena. No me interesa que ese maniático esté afuera, vamos a estar contigo Remus.

-Así que las excusas no sirven. Pase lo que pase, mañana la casa de los gritos va a sentir nuestra presencia- aportó Sirius muy serio y con solemnidad.

Después de esas palabras, Remus Lupin, mucha más que antes, sintió que esos amigos eran mucho más valiosos de lo que se merecía o de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado que iba a tener. Esos tres adolescentes, que arriesgaban sus vidas una noche cada mes sólo por él, eran lo más importante que tenía en su vida. Y estaba decidido a no perderlos por nada del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

_3 de septiembre_

_Pareciera que soy la única en todo Hogwarts que se despierta un sábado a las 7:30 de la mañana. Pero la verdad es que me desperté sin quererlo y no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño. Todo está silencioso. Lenna, Emma y Mary duermen todavía, y yo trato de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlas._

_Afuera el día no parece muy prometedor. La niebla rodea todo el castillo, y estoy segura que si no fuera por el fuego que encienden los elfos domésticos, esta habitación estaría helada. De vez en cuando el sol se asoma por entre las nubes, pero no hace mucha diferencia, todo sigue pareciendo sombrío. Espero que se despeje por completo el cielo porque no tengo ni idea qué puedo hacer un sábado adentro del castillo, salvo ir a la biblioteca._

_Ayer fue un día bastante extraño. Generalmente los merodeadores hacen su anual broma de principio de año a los de Slytherin (más precisamente a Snape), pero no sucedió nada. Creo que todo Hogwarts estuvo expectante porque pasara en cualquier momento, y parecían decepcionados de que nada ocurriera; aunque hasta ahora nadie descarta la posibilidad de que pase hoy, y temo que en realidad pase. Nunca se puede confiar en la "piedad", por así decirlo, de los merodeadores hacia las serpientes._

_Además de eso, en todo el colegio se respira un aire de temor por todo lo que está pasando afuera. Ayer en la comida se supo que hubo otra desaparición ¿Quién no estaría temeroso de que en una de esas noticias apareciera el nombre de un familiar y que al lado aparezca la palabra _desaparecido _o _asesinado_? Todavía no logro concebir cómo alguien pueda estar tan lleno de odio como para hacer las atrocidades que en estos momentos nos rodean… Y lo peor es que hay algunos en este mismo colegio que lo apoyan._

_Severus…hacía tiempo que no me permitía pensar en él. Me duele tanto que haya elegido ese camino oscuro. Sé que en el fondo es una buena persona, que no haría esto si no sintiera que tiene que demostrar algo o sintiera ganas de pertenecer a algo (aunque él jamás reconocería estas razones). Sé, y temo, que en algún momento se dé cuenta del enorme error que está cometiendo pero que sea demasiado tarde para dar un paso al costado. Tengo terror por él; si bien ya no me habla (ni yo a él), lo sigo sintiendo como un amigo, y no quiero que le suceda nada._

Lily Evans releyó las últimas palabras que había escrito y suspiró con tristeza. Severus había sido su primer amigo en Hogwarts, el primero que le había contado sobre ese mágico mundo secreto que antes no conocía, y él fue el primero en hacer que ella creyera que en verdad pertenecía a él.

Cerró el diario y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesita de luz con llave. No creía que alguien quisiera leerlo, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Salió de la cama despacio y entró al baño para pegarse una ducha y cambiarse con tranquilidad antes de bajar al Gran Salón a desayunar. Un buen café siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Después de estar casi una hora debajo del agua tibia, Lily salió del baño y se vistió con unos pantalones de jeans oscuros y una remera cuello alto color bordó. Se ató las zapatillas y bajó al comedor sin ninguna prisa. Muy pocos alumnos ya se habían levantado y desayunaban en el Gran Salón mientras leían _El Profeta_ o hacían alguna tarea. Lily se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvió café con leche con un pastelito de chocolate que llamó su atención de inmediato.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin al sentir una mirada sobre ella. Un muchacho de ojos negros y nariz larga y ganchuda, en efecto, la estaba mirando. Ninguno de los dos corrió la vista, ambos se contemplaron fijamente. Por la mente de ella pasaron los recuerdos pasados, conversaciones amistosas y alegres; por la de él sólo el rostro de Lily estaba presente, sólo los pensamientos de cuánto había cambiado, y el anhelo y deseo de poder levantarse, ir hasta ella, abrazarla y besarla como si nada se interpusiera entre ellos, como si su relación hubiera evolucionado y no terminado definitivamente.

Severus quería poder contemplarla toda la mañana, sabía que nunca se iba a cansar de ella, porque Lily era perfecta y hermosa. Pero era de sangre _muggle_, y eso estaba en contra de las reglas. No podía amarla ni desearla, aunque tampoco podía evitar hacerlo secretamente. Soñaba todas las noches con su piel de porcelana en contacto con la suya, con sus labios sobre los de ella. Cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. Estaba mal, equivocado. Él no podía ni siquiera pensar en ella de esa manera, era una sangre sucia. Tenía que metérselo en la cabeza, las cosas habían cambiado y él había elegido evolucionar con ellas.

Lily apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar los recuerdos. Tenía que superarlo, el Severus Snape del cual se había hecho amiga, ya no estaba. Los dos habían decidido hacía tiempo el camino que iban a elegir, y ambos eran totalmente opuestos. Las elecciones de ambos los habían separado, ya no se podía hacer nada. Él había elegido el futuro que quería, y ella también.

(NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN)

Sirius abrió los ojos con pereza, molesto por haberse despertado mucho antes de la hora habituada por él un sábado. El ruido que lo había sacado del sueño provenía del escritorio ubicado al lado de una de las ventanas cerca de él. James Potter, con apariencia de estar sumamente concentrado, escribía con furia y rapidez en un pergamino amarillento, murmurando para él mismo. Sus dedos estaban manchados de tinta y varias plumas rotas y papeles arrugados se encontraban en el piso a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios haces levantado y escribiendo de esa manera un sábado a esta hora de la mañana?-exclamó molesto Sirius mientras se restregaba los ojos y se incorporaba en la cama.

-¿Te desperté?-preguntó James dándose la vuelta hacia su amigo.

-No, hablo dormido ¿nunca te lo conté?- dijo este con sarcasmo brusco al estar de tan mal humor.

-Lo siento- James no hizo caso de su tono, estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su amigo por las mañanas- Es que este año se me fueron dos jugadores importantes en el equipo, y estaba pensando en tácticas nuevas. Necesito jugadores que sepan lo que hacen, no aficionados- Sirius sonrió casi con burla. Le divertía mucho ver a su amigo tan serio y apasionado por simples partidos de Quidditch- Hoy son las pruebas y no conozco a nadie que pueda reemplazar a Frank Bones o a Eric McClain.

-Para eso son las pruebas, Cornamenta, para conocer a esas personas- dijo Sirius como si estuviera explicándole algo a un nene de 4 años.

James decidió obviar el comentario de su amigo y volvió a concentrarse en su pedazo de pergamino. La verdad era que ese año le importaba más que nunca ganar la copa de Quidditch; era su último año y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de aplastar una última vez a los de Slytherin. Quería que su nombre quedara grabado en las paredes de Hogwarts, quería que los alumnos que vinieran después de él supieran su nombre y lo recordaran. Quería formar parte de, al menos, una fracción de la historia de ese legendario castillo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien habló en la habitación. Sirius y James eran los únicos despiertos. Peter roncaba suavemente y Remus dormía plácidamente con las cortinas de la cama cerradas.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu locura por Evans?-preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño después de ducharse para despejar su mente de los últimos vestigios de sueño-¿Se evaporó en el aire?

-No, simplemente evolucionó-al ver que su amigo no entendía, agregó:- Digamos que pasé del nivel de acosarla, al de dejar que las cosas tomen su curso. Aprendí que no sirve de nada preguntarle a cada rato a Lily si quiere salir conmigo, sólo empeora las cosas.

-Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que eso la molestara…-exclamó Sirius actuando exageradamente sorprendido.

-Muy gracioso- dijo James con una sonrisa falsa- Y tanto que hablas, ¿cómo van tus conquistas este año?

-Me lo tomo con calma-contestó el aludido de manera despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros- No quiero tener un drama con nadie. La última vez que terminé con una chica lloró de tal manera que tuve miedo que inundara la Sala Común.

-Eres un desalmado, Canuto- dijo Remus con voz ronca. Había corrido las cortinas y por ellas se veía su cara adormilada.

-No lo soy, simplemente no entiendo por qué hacen tanto alboroto- se encogió de hombros- Saben que si salen conmigo no va a ser una relación propiamente dicha. Yo no obligo a nadie, así que no me mires de esa manera acusadora.

-Algún día te vas a enamorar y quiero ver cómo reaccionas… Hasta me encantaría que terminaran contigo- replicó Remus con malicioso fastidio.

-A Sirius Black nunca le va a pasar eso- dijo este con arrogancia y sonriendo- Primero, porque no tengo tiempo para enamorarme, y segundo, porque nadie me dejaría.

Remus negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar las cortinas. De verdad esperaba que su amigo se enamorara de alguien y que esa chica no le prestara la mínima atención. Ya era insoportable aguantar su egocentrismo porque todas con las que había querido salir, literalmente, se le habían prendido del cuello. Iba a ser sano para él que lo rechazaran una vez en su vida.

-No me interesan muchos ni tus problemas amorosos ni los míos, Canuto… Al menos no en estos momentos- declaró de repente James agarrando el pergamino que descansaba sobre el escritorio- Dentro de poco son las pruebas y quiero desayunar antes.

-¡Sí, seños!- gritó con fuerza Sirius de manera militar ganándose una almohadonazo (?) de parte de Remus que trataba de volver a dormir.

(NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)

Las pruebas tuvieron lugar a segunda hora de esa mañana en el campo de Quidditch. James sobrevolaba el campo mientras esperaba a que llegaran los alumnos. Volar era su pasión número uno, sentir el viento alborotándole el pelo era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida. Estar sobre su escoba en el aire lo hacía sentir libre, en paz; también lo ayudaba a pensar cuando lo necesitaba. Casi era la única manera en la que se sentía tranquilo para estar un rato consigo mismo.

Los alumnos poco a pocos iban llegando al campo de Quidditch y se ubicaban en las gradas inferiores. James, que se encontraba a la altura de los aros, bajó en picada hacia ellos. Una cabellera pelirroja llamó su antes de llegar al suelo. Le sorprendió sobremanera encontrarse a Lily ahí, pero más le asombró que Lenna Pevensie estuviera dentro de la fila de estudiantes que se querían probar. No sabía que le gustara el Quidditch, y menos que supiera jugar.

-Bien, creo que no es necesario hacer presentaciones. Todos saben que este año al equipo les falta dos jugadores, un cazador y un buscador- empezó James tratando de ignorar la presencia de esa mirada color esmeralda que parecía ser como un imán para él- Quiero que los que vinieron para ser cazadores se pongan a la derecha y los buscadores a la izquierda. Así podemos empezar con las pruebas individuales y después ver como les va en equipo.

James era muy buen capitán, pero muy estricto y competitivo. No iba a aceptar a nadie en el equipo que no fuera excelente. Estaba determinado a tener el mejor equipo. En los exámenes individuales el merodeador se vio forzado a tener que echar a algunos con la escusa de que no eran lo que estaba buscando o que no servían para ese puesto para no ser demasiado brusco, aunque la verdad era que algunos ni siquiera sabían montar en una escoba apropiadamente.

Las pruebas individuales dieron lugar a las de equipo; esta vez James no tuvo compasión por nadie. Jugó como si estuviera, en verdad, en un partido de Quidditch, quería ver cómo reaccionaban ante la presión. Observaba a cada uno de los que jugaba con suma atención y cuidado, no se le escapaba ni siquiera un gesto. Era su tarea como capitán conocer a sus jugadores.

-Muy bien, me parece que con eso me alcanza para decidir- exclamó James luego de varios minutos de partido- Quédense unos minutos en las tribunas mientras consulto con Heidi.

Heidi Page era la guardiana del equipo de Griffindor, era la más antigua de todos los jugadores y con quien más consultaba cosas el capitán. Iba al 6to curso y era muy bonita. Llevaba el pelo castaño por los hombros y en sus ojos negros algo rasgados siempre había una expresión algo intimidante, pero a James siempre le agradaba conversar con ella. Tenía una personalidad firme y un poco altanera que se amoldaba a la suya.

-¿Qué te parecen? La mayoría son bastante buenos- comentó James al llegar a su lado.

-Sí, pero sólo poco son excelentes- dijo Heidi con voz profunda- Me parece que como buscador ese chico de cuarto, Robins, es perfecto. Tiene buenos reflejos y su complexión es menuda.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo-acordó el capitán- Sobre el cazador me parece que el de quinto, creo que se llama Alex Lemacks, es muy bueno.

-Puede ser, pero la que es tu compañera, Pevensie, es mucho mejor. A mi parecer tiene buena puntería y sabe volar mejor que Lemacks.

-Lo sé, aunque no creo que una mujer sirva para ese lugar.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sexista?- preguntó Heidi con una ceja levantada- Aparte, si tenemos una mujer de bateadora no veo porqué no puede ser ella cazadora… Si sabes que ella es mejor y quieres ganar este año, tienes que elegirla.

-Está bien, está bien-cedió James- Entonces ya tenemos nuestros nuevos jugadores. Espero que no nos equivoquemos.

(NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo Emma enojada con su amiga.

-Sí te lo dije- se defendió Lenna.

-No, lo único que me dijiste fue que querías hacerlo no que lo ibas a hacer.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor poco a poco se iba vaciando. Las tres chicas de séptimo eran unas de las pocas personas que todavía permanecían en los sillones conversando. Lily terminaba la tarea que le había dado la profesora de Aritmancia tratando de permanecer apartada de la conversación entre sus dos amigas. Siempre tenían ese tipo de discusión que no llevaban a nada y que después terminaba desapareciendo. A veces creía que les gustaba discutir entre ellas.

-Bueno, te lo digo ahora- Lenna le sonrió con burla- Fui a las pruebas de Quidditch y me eligieron.

-Después no te quejes si no te cuento algo- la castaña giró la cabeza en forma dramática. Su expresión cambió de repente al mirar hacia la ventana- Hoy hay luna llena.

-Sí, ¿por qué tan preocupada?- preguntó Lily intrigada por la cara de su amiga.

-No, por nada- se apresuró a decir Emma- Es que me sorprendió, nada más. Pensé que faltaba mucho.

Lily y Lenna se miraron sabedoras de que detrás de todo eso había algo más, algo que su amiga no quería contar. Pero simplemente se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron correr, si no quería decirlo no ganaban nada con presionarla.

Cada una se dedicó a empezar con las tareas que ya les habían empezado a dar. Ya estaban avisadas de que ese año iba a ser el más exigente y agotador, nadie quería ni siquiera pensar en los EXTASIS, sin embargo los profesores eran muy amables al recordárselos todas las clases.

El silencio en que se había sumido la Sala Común fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición de dos jóvenes. Ambos hablaban en voz baja con tono de total confidencia, y no se percataron de la presencia de las tres chicas hasta que llegaron hasta los sillones. Los dos se callaron de repente y miraron a cada una de ellas, preguntándose interiormente si habían escuchado algo de lo que habían estado hablaban a pesar de usar un tono de voz bien bajo.

-Ahí está mi nueva jugadora- exclamó James para romper con el silencio un tanto violento- Espero que estés preparada para empezar los entrenamientos la semana que viene.

-Eh, sí, creo que lo estoy- dijo Lenna. Todavía le resultaba raro ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, siempre lo había querido, pero era toda una situación nueva.

-¿Ella es a la que elegiste como cazadora?- preguntó Sirius extrañado; nunca se hubiera imaginado que a Lenna le gustara ese deporte. Buenos, en realidad nunca había pensado mucho en ella. Era una chica más bien tímida con la que muy rara vez había cruzado más de dos palabras.

-Sí, Heidi pensó que era muy buena, y yo creo exactamente lo mismo.

Lenna sonrió agradecida y algo sonrosada. Sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre ella la ponían sumamente nerviosa, que sumados con la timidez que la invadía cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, la volvían totalmente incapaz de articular una palabra.

Los chicos se despidieron y subieron a su dormitorio apurados; deseaban preparar con antelación, todo para esa gran noche. La adrenalina ya empezaba a correr por sus cuerpos, y era una sensación que adoraban.

Las chicas por su parte subieron a su dormitorio y se prepararon para dormir. La mayoría de las noches, cuando Mary llegaba tarde, las tres se sentaban en una sola cama y empezaban a hablar sobre el día o cosas específicas que se querían contarse. Todo había empezado en su primer año en Howgarts, cuando las tres apenas se conocías y tenían millones de cosas que contarse. Lily había sido la primera en empezar, contando todo acerca de su miedo por no ser considerada una bruja al venir de una familia _muggle_ y acerca de ese chico de pelo grasoso que consideraba su amigo pero que había ido a Slytherin. Lenna sólo podía hablar de ese chico de ojos grises que había conocido en el tren y por el cual sentía mariposas en el estómago. Y Emma sólo habló para contar lo emocionada que se sentía de estar por fin en ese castillo y salir del drama de su casa.

-¿De qué piensan que estaban hablando?-empezó a hablar Lenna a la vez que se acomodaba al pie de la cama- Parecía algo muy secreto.

-Deben estar planeando su típica broma de principio de curso- aportó Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No sé, parecía algo serio- dijo Lenna sin dar el brazo a torcer- Aparte se callaron al instante en que nos vieron.

-Ellos siempre consideran sus bromas algo serio y privado- esta vez habló Lily, la cual, sentada en la cabecera de la cama, se secaba pelo con su varita mágica.

-Igual sigo pensado que no tenía nada que ver con eso-dijo obstinadamente Lenna- Porque, aunque no lo parezca, James y Sirius no planifican ninguna de sus bromas sin Remus y Peter.

-¡No son los mosqueteros! Hacen cosas por separado- Emma ya había deducido de qué habían estado hablando, y no quería que ninguna de sus amigas sospechara nada o siguieran indagando en el tema. Era un secreto que siempre estuvo dispuesta a guardar, aunque no fuera su deber guardarlo ni revelarlo.

-Yo sólo estaba opinando- Lenna se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a irse a dormir. El día había sido agotador a pesar de que no habían tenido clases, además no había mucho que contar.

(NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)

La luna llena, brillante y hermosa, se alzaba en el cielo nocturno iluminando todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, dándole un aspecto más misterioso y mágico que el que acostumbraba a tener. A esas altas horas de la noche todo el castillo se hallaba en profundo silencio y tranquilidad; sólo en el Bosque Prohibido se percibían algunos movimientos de criaturas nocturnas inquietas y de roces de hojas y ramas.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de la noche se vio interrumpida súbitamente por un aullido lastimero y agudo que parecía provenir de lo más profundo de la tierra. Pocos minutos después, un segundo aullido retumbó en los jardines de Hogwarts, aunque esta vez más fuerte y cercano. El Sauce Boxeador quedó paralizado de repente, como expectante, aguardando a que algo sucediera. Era como si hasta las criaturas del bosque se hubieran callado para escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Un perro enorme, con brillante pelo negro, salió con agilidad de un agujero ubicado en las raíces del sauce seguido de cerca por un magnífico ciervo de pelaje marrón y grandes cornamentas. Casi invisible, una pequeña rata cruzó corriendo la distancia que separaba al Sauce Boxeador de los dos animales y subió al lomo del ciervo con inimaginable habilidad.

Los tres animales se giraron hacia el árbol observando cómo un enorme lobo salía con dificultad del sauce y avanzaba con cautela mirando todo a su alrededor. El perro se le acercó de inmediato, ubicándose detrás, prestando entera atención a sus reacciones y movimientos.

El lobo, con sus rasgos más humanos que animales, levantó las orejas de repente muy atento, mirando fijamente en dirección al bosque donde los árboles eran sólo sombras que se fundían con el cielo desde el lugar donde se encontraban. Un ladrido potente rompió el silencio de la noche, y al instante, el lobo comenzó a correr con gran velocidad hacia el Bosque Prohibido, sin prestar atención a los tres animales que lo seguían tratando de no perderlo de vista.

(NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)

Emma, desde la una de las torres más altas del castillo, contemplaba el Bosque Prohibido sin una sola expresión en su rostro. La imagen de esos cuatro animales desapareciendo entre la sombra de los árboles todavía seguía en su mente. Era una escena que le era familiar… desde su 5to año la contemplaba.

Había sido una de esas muchas noches de insomnio la primera vez que los había descubierto. Se había levantado de la cama cansada de dar vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño y había subido con sigilo a esa misma torre. Era una de sus cosas preferidas mirar hacia los jardines del castillo desde tan alto en plena noche, siempre le había dado serenidad y tranquilidad; era uno de los pocos lugares y momentos donde podía estar sola.

La primera vez que los había visto, lo único que sintió fue desconcierto, y luego curiosidad. El horror y la tristeza la invadieron después de descubrir toda la verdad de esos extraños animales. El gran misterio detrás de esos tristes ojos dorados por fin había empezado a tener sentido para ella, todo encajaba en su lugar. Y la razón por la que ese chico tan dulce y sereno tenía amigos como los que tenía no carecía de sentido. Eran los únicos que sabían su secreto y habían hecho todo lo posible porque no se sintiera excluido.

Ese fue el comienzo para la verdadera simpatía de Emma hacia los merodeadores (a pesar de que no lo demostrara abiertamente, sobre todo a Lily), y el comienzo para los sentimientos de ella hacia Remus Lupin.


	6. Chapter 6

Un joven de cabellos alborotados y lentes de marcos negros contemplaba un pedazo de pergamino no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. La carta que sostenía en sus manos no era lo que James esperaba, y deseaba, que fuera. Sus padres habían empeorado y ese pedazo de papel sólo contenía palabras técnicas y sin ningún sentido para él.

"_Todavía no hemos logrado descifrar la causa de esta extraña enfermedad…"_ volvió a releer James por enésima vez _"… pero estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo en descubrirlo."_ El merodeador sonrió con esa sonrisa triste y sarcástica que aparecía cada vez que recibía una carta de San Mungo. Hacía más de un año que le venían prometiendo lo mismo, y sus padres lo único que hacían era empeorar.

James guardó la carta en su bolsillo con impotencia y rabia. Las cosas se estaban escapando de su alcance y eso era algo que él detestaba. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar toda clase de situaciones, pero en esta, en la que más quería poder hacer algo, sus capacidades no servían de nada.

El premio anual emprendió camino hacia el Gran Salón luego de pasar varias horas encerrado en ese único lugar del castillo que no aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador. Varias chicas con las que se cruzaba le sonreían de manera poco disimulada, James les devolvía el saludo distraídamente y de manera mecánica.

-Cornamenta, ¿en dónde te habías metido?- fue el saludo matutino de Sirius cuando James se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Paseando- fue su simple contestación. Se sirvió café y empezó a desayunar sin agregar ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius de forma casual, pero la preocupación por su amigo llenaba sus ojos.

James sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la depositó frente a Sirius como contestación. Éste la desdobló y la empezó a leer sin levanta la vista ni una sola vez. Luego de terminarla se la devolvió a James.

-Lo siento- dijo Sirius en un susurro.

-No importa- contestó James tratando de restarle importancia. Pero los dos bien sabían que sí importaba. Sirius conocía mejor que nadie a su amigo y sabía perfectamente cuándo algo lo afectaba y que no iba a ser fácil hacerlo hablar.

La aparición de Lupin evitó a ambos el inevitable incómodo silencio que se hubiera formada. Remus, con su aspecto enfermizo y con más de un rasguño en la cara captó varias miradas curiosas de los alumnos que se encontraban desayunando.

-Me irrita que me queden mirando así- se quejó el merodeador apenas se sentó en su lugar- Ni que tuviera la mitad de la cara quemada...

-¡Habría que recordar esto para la posteridad! Son muy poco los momentos en los que se te ve molesto- comentó Sirius sonriendo mientras se llevaba a la boca una tostada.

-Me sorprende que estés levantado tan temprano- contraatacó Remus inmutable.

-Es que tengo clases. Estudios Muggles-dijo este con una mueca de irritación.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué vas a esa clase si te fastidia.

-Solamente lo hizo para llevarle la contra a su madre- habló por primera vez James ahorrándole una explicación a su amigo- Lo cual ahora no tiene sentido porque ya no la ve hace años- Remus negó con la cabeza y siguió desayunando.

-Sí tiene sentido- protestó Sirius- ¿Es que acaso crees que esa vieja bruja no está pendiente de cada decepción y deshonra que traigo a la familia, aunque ella personalmente me haya quemado del árbol familiar?… Por eso es que estoy pensando salir con una _muggle_, para ver qué es lo que piensa mi querida madre de eso- una sonrisa un tanto perversa se formó en su rostro. James sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada.

El sonido de una campana en la distancia resonó por todo el Gran Salón haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaran agarrando sus mochilas, y se dirigieran hacia las grandes puertas de roble rumbo a las primeras clases de la mañana.

-Los veo en Pociones- se despidió Sirius tragando rápidamente el último pastelillo de la bandeja.

James, casi sin prestar atención a su amigo, empezó a mirar a todos lados tratando de distinguir entre esa marea de alumnos a esa única pelirroja que nunca llegaba tarde a clases; aunque esta vez no logró distinguir nada. Con algo de consternación al no encontrarla, tomó sus cosas con rapidez, se despidió de Remus y fue directamente al segundo piso, esperando encontrarla ya sentada en el aula de Aritmancia.

Los pasos apresurados y la respiración agitada de Lenna era lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo oeste del primer piso. El aula de Estudios Muggles estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de ella, se paró y trató de recuperar el ritmo cardiaco normal antes de entrar al salón. No soportaba llegar tarde a clases y tener que recibir el típico sermón de puntualidad, por lo que prefería serenarse antes de ingresar al aula.

Todos estaban hablando y sacando sus cosas cuando Lenna empujó la puerta de madera del aula. El profesor, sentado en su escritorio, ojeaba un libro de tapas azules con cara de concentración sin prestar atención a sus alumnos. La ojiverde se apresuró a sentarse en el primer banco desocupado que encontró y a sacar su libro todavía tratando de desacelerar su respiración y agradecida de tener un profesor tan despistado.

-¿Te quedaste dormida?- una voz grave la sobresaltó. Sirius, que estaba sentado frente a ella, se había girado para hablarle.

-Sí, es que el despertador no sonó- dijo Lenna algo azorada por la presencia del merodeador- Pero por suerte Lily se despertó y pude llegar más o menos a tiempo.

-Uno podría llegar una hora tarde que el profesor Burbage ni se daría cuenta- Sirius se encogió de hombros y le sonrió amigablemente antes de darse vuelta.

Lenna, de vuelta con los latidos del corazón acelerados y con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, apenas prestaba atención al discurso de bienvenida que su profesor había empezado a dar. Su voz lenta y alegre llenaba todo el salón; con sólo escucharlo unos minutos cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que le encantaba la materia que daba. Los _muggles_ lo fascinaban y asombraban, eran todo un misterio para él.

-Creo que todos los magos deberían conocerlos a fondo- decía al mismo tiempo que caminaba de un lado al otro del aula- Deberíamos relacionarnos más con ellos. Aprender de ellos…

-Eso es una idea que a muchos magos repugnaría- comentó un alumno de Hufflepuff ubicado al frente de la clase.

-Sobre todo a uno en particular- si bien Sirius había dicho eso en un susurro, su voz se propagó por todo el salón provocando que todos lo escucharan y que diversas expresiones cruzaran sus rostros.

-Ese no me parece un tema apropiado para hablar ahora… o en ningún momento- dijo Burbage apresuradamente con un poco de temblor en la voz. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, así que el profesor se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando tratando de romper la atmósfera de tensión que se había formado- Como decía, los _muggles_ no son muy diferentes a nosotros...

En esa época, cualquier mención sobre lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes provocaba a la mayoría un sentimiento de miedo y dolor, ni los alumnos ni los profesores se atrevían a hablar abiertamente del tema. Sin embargo, aunque no lo quisieran, esas cosas terribles sucedían y nadie podía hacer oídos sordos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la tragedia tocara a tu puerta.

(nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)

El leve sonido de gotas cayendo y el suave rugido del viento, se combinaban con la voz alegre del profesor Slughorn, llenando el ambiente húmedo y frío de las mazmorras. La mezcla de olores ácidos y dulces y el burbujeo constante de una poción de color verde musgo rodeaba a los alumnos de 7mo año mientras se ubicaban en los pupitres y sacaban los ingredientes para dar inicio a la clase.

-Como ya todos saben, este año son los EXTASIS; y el examen de Pociones no es algo que deban tomar a la ligera. Las pociones son más complejas y complicadas, por lo que les recomiendo que presten atención en clase y empiecen a estudiar desde este momento- empezó la clase Slughorn con una actitud seria que los alumnos no estaban muy acostumbrados a ver en él- Una de las pociones que voy a enseñar este año es la Amortemia, ¿alguien puede decirme para qué sirve?

-Es una de las pociones de amor más poderosas- dijo Lily ganándose una sonrisa de satisfacción de su profesor- Pero genera obsesión y no amor.

-¡Muy bien, Lily! Diez puntos para Gryffindor- la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El halago de Slughorn sumado con la sonrisa de ese chico de ojos avellana la turbaron por unos segundos- Sin embargo, esta poción en particular la vamos a elaborar después de las vacaciones de navidad, por ahora sólo les voy a pedir una redacción de 30cm de pergamino.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó una alumna de Slytherin con cara de aburrimiento.

-Hoy vamos a empezar a preparar una de las pociones más avanzadas que hemos visto hasta ahora- empezó el jefe de la casa de Slytherin con emoción-Y como la poción demora un mes en estar preparada nos va a llevar varias clases.

Disfrutando del silencio que se formó en expectación por saber de qué poción hablaba exactamente el profesor, Slughorn sonrió. James, absorto en sus pensamientos, no había prestado atención a casi nada de lo que estaba pasando en el aula, solo salió de su ensoñación cuando Slughorn agregó:

-Este mes vamos a dedicarnos a preparar la Poción Multijugos, algo que imagino que muchos de ustedes habrán escuchado hablar pero que nunca han preparado…

-Tiene un sabor asqueroso- dijo James sin pensarlo ganándose una risa disimulada de Sirius y una mirada aguda de su profesor- Quiero decir… que al menos eso fue lo que leí- se apresuró a agregar pegándole un codazo a su amigo para que se callara.

-Como la preparación aparece en un libro de la sección prohibida les voy a escribir las instrucciones en el pizarrón- continuó Slughorn pasando por alto el comentario del merodeador y retomando las instrucciones como si nadie hubiera interrumpido- Y como el Sr. Potter parece conocer esta poción en particular, podría comentar a la clase qué efectos causa.

-Em…bueno, básicamente al tomarla te transforma en la persona en la que quieres convertirte- lo dijo rápidamente tarando de zafar de la situación. Slughorn asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- dijo mientras escribía en el pizarrón- En síntesis sí, la poción sirve para cambiar tu apariencia a la de otra persona, por lo que hay que conseguir primero una parte del cuerpo de esa persona para añadir a la mezcla, puede ser cualquier cosa, desde uñas, caspa... o algo peor, pero lo más normal es que se use pelo.

El resto de la clase se pasó con todos los alumnos sumamente concentrados en sus calderos. James, Remus y Sirius apenas miraban el pizarrón, ya habían perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que habían realizado la poción y prácticamente la sabían de memoria. Lily, por su parte, no le estaba yendo tan bien considerando que ella era una de las mejores alumnas en pociones.

-Lily, relájate un poco. Tu poción está perfecta comparada con otras- la consoló Emma al tiempo que miraba el caldero de un alumno de Slytherin, el cual burbujeaba peligrosamente.

-Además, aunque no te salga bien, te van a poner una buena nota- agregó Lenna sonriendo- El profesor Slughorn te adora.

-Ese no es el punto- respondió Lily un tanto exasperada mirando cómo James tiraba ingredientes a su caldero como si estuviera preparando una poción sumamente sencilla. Y tampoco pudo evitar notar que la poción de Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que debería tener según las instrucciones anotadas en el pizarrón.

Al tocar la campana, todos agarraron sus cosas y empezaron a salir del aula hacia el Gran Salón para almorzar. Los tres merodeadores se reunieron con Peter en la mesa Gryffindor y empezaron a comer inmediatamente. Tres chicas de Revenclaw rieron tontamente cuando Sirius les sonrió descaradamente al pasar a su lado.

-No puedo creer que todavía te funcione esa sonrisa-resopló Remus mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de calabaza. Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió más abiertamente.

-El encanto nunca muere.

-Un poco de humildad no te vendría mal, Canuto- dijo James sonriendo.

-Que yo tenga entendido no hay nada malo en sonreírle a alguien- Sirius tuvo que levantar un poco la voz para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio que se estaba formando en el Gran Salón- Que hayas decidido "sentado cabeza", no significa que los demás no podamos divertirnos.

-¿"Sentado cabeza"?- repitió su amigo divertido.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, Cornamenta- le contestó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, más que significativo, hacia la única pelirroja de la mesa de Gryffindor- El problema en tu caso, es que a ella no parece importarle o agradarle mucho la idea.

James borró la sonrisa inmediatamente. Peter se los quedó mirando un tanto temeroso; estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido él el que hubiera dicho esas palabras a su amigo ya le habría echado un maleficio, pero esa era la ventaja, y lo que secretamente Peter envidiaba y admiraba, de la relación entre James y Sirius. Los dos se decían las cosas a la cara y sin filtro, eran crudamente sinceran con cada uno y nunca dejaban de decir lo que pensaban. Ese era una de las cosas que los hacía tan unidos: no había ni el más mínimo secreto entre los dos.

Lily que en ese momento se servía en el plato una cucharada de papas al horno, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde estaban los merodeadores de la manera más disimulada posible. Vio como James se ponía serio y se concentraba en su comida con más intensidad de lo usual a la vez que Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Pensando en cambiar tu respuesta?-preguntó Lenna llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablas?-Lily la miró sin entender.

-Que si piensas cambiar de opinión acerca de tu respuesta a la pregunta que Potter te viene haciendo desde quinto- aclaró ésta con diversión mirando atentamente la reacción de su amiga.

-¡No seas ridícula!- se enojó la premio anual apoyando su copa con más fuerza de la necesaria, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

-Hablando de Potter, ¿sigues empeñada en no hablarle a Snape?- dijo de repente Emma mirando a la mesa de Slytherin donde en un lugar apartado, un joven pálido escribía muy ensimismado en un libro, al parecer muy usado, de tapas negras. Un plato de comida sin tocar reposaba a su lado.

-Ya te lo dije, él tomó la decisión de no ser más mi amigo hace mucho tiempo- siempre que le preguntaban sobre Snape la voz de Lily adoptaba un tono frío que era poco habitual en ella- Yo solamente le hice ver que era imposible que siguiéramos siendo amigos después de las decisiones que él voluntariamente tomó.

-No te preocupes por una serpiente-dijo con severidad Lenna; sin embargo al seguir hablando ablandó un poco el tono de voz- Creo que dejar de hablarle fue lo mejor que podías hacer; todos sabemos lo que está pasando afuera de Hogwarts… y que los de Slytherin lo saben de primera mano, o al menos aspiran a hacerlo.

-No todos tienen por qué ser igual- respondió Lily algo apesadumbrada. Ella misma tenía dudas de que lo que había dicho fuera verdad. Sabía que Severus tenía amigos que estaban a favor de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico; sin embargo todavía albergaba la débil esperanza de que se diera cuenta la clase de personas que eran y que diera media vuelta. Rogaba interiormente que lo hiciera lo más rápido posible, sin que hubiera consecuencias.

(nnnnnnnnnnnnnn)

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue más monótona que Pociones. Luego de presentarse a la clase, Jackson Dawlish, pasó el resto de su hora dictando y explicando superficialmente los diferentes temas que iban a dar ese año. Varios alumnos miraron con preocupación a su profesor mientras explicaba lo complicado de los maleficios y contra-maleficios que tomarían en los exámenes. Dawlish no era muy agraciado en cuanto a sutileza, hasta parecía que se divertía un poco viendo cómo los estudiantes se removían nerviosos en sus asientos.

Tanto los merodeadores como las tres chicas de séptimo se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en cuanto la clase terminó. Hasta el otro día no tenían más clases y todavía era muy temprano para bajar al comedor.

-Me muero de hambre- se quejó Sirius luego de tirar sus cosas en una de las mesas de la sala- Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo para comer…

-Pero para la cena faltan como dos horas- dijo Peter, Sirius simplemente le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el orificio del retrato.

Lily sentada en el sillón más cercano a la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor contemplaba su libro de Pociones sin poder concentrarse en lo que leía. En un lado de la sala, Lenna y Emma jugaban snap explosivos mientras que cerca de ellas Remus y James estaban sumamente concentrados en un tablero de ajedrez mágico. De vez en cuando Peter lanzaba grititos de exaltación cada vez que una pieza mágica derribaba sin piedad a otra. El ambiente que reinaba era de relajación; eran muy pocas las personas que estaban aprovechando esa hora libre para adelantar los deberes, además de que la mayoría todavía tenían clase a esas horas.

Luego de unos minutos, el Retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dándole paso, de nuevo, a un Sirius con los brazos repletos de pastelillos y una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras comía uno. Varios alumnos que se encontraban también en la sala común, le lanzaron miradas sorprendidas sin saber de dónde y cómo había sacado tanta comida a esa hora.

-¿No pasó ni una semana de clases y ya asaltaste la cocina?-dijo Remus lanzando una breve mirada a los brazos de su amigo.

-Por mucho que me guste el tono de desaprobación en tu voz cada vez que me diriges la palabra, Lunático querido- empezó Sirius sentándose en un sillón cerca de ellos- Tengo que decirte que los elfos domésticos estuvieron más que felices y encantados de verme otra vez y de darme comida…como siempre.

Lupin simplemente negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del tablero de ajedrez, aunque una sonrisa divertida asomaba en sus labios. Lily dejó el libro de Pociones a un lado, resignada, y miró hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts que se extendían debajo de la torre Gryffindor mientras el sol se escondía con lentitud por entre las montañas. La pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando una gran lechuza marrón apareció fuera de la ventana delante de ella llevando un sobre en el pico; se apresuró a levantarse y a dejarla entrar. Soltó un resoplido cuando vio de qué se trataba la carta dirigida a ella: la invitación para la boda de Petunia.

Por lo que podía ver, su madre había tenido mucho que ver con la elección de la tarjeta. Era de demasiado buen gusto como para que su hermana se llevara todo el crédito. Con algo de temor tomó el otro pergamino que venía con la invitación; Lily identificó al instante la letra de su madre. Era la primera vez que le escribía desde que se había ido de su casa.

_Querida Lily: _(empezó a leer con algo de aprensión)

_Como ya sabrás el profesor Dumbledore tuvo la amabilidad de aclararnos la situación en que se encuentra el mundo mágico, y posiblemente el nuestro también. En estos momentos, si bien me tranquilizó la idea de que estés protegida en el castillo, sigo preocupada por tu seguridad. Por eso te pido que vuelvas para las vacaciones de navidad y la podamos celebrar todos juntos._

_En otras noticias, como también ya sabrás, Petunia decidió celebrar su boda de manera simple e intima para poder realizarla cuando te encuentres en casa para vacaciones y así poder contar con tu presencia _(-sí, claro- pensó Lily con fastidio)_ Además, tu hermana no tiene ningún problema en que invites a alguno de tus amigos para que te acompañe._

_Ansiando verte pronto y con la esperanza de que no te pase nada y te portes bien,_

_Mamá._

Lily releyó la carta varias veces tratando de encontrar algún signo del enojo que debería sentir su madre después de la reciente huída de su casa, pero no encontró nada. Como tampoco encontró ninguna manera de escapar de la boda de su hermana. Le gustaba pasar navidades con su familia, pero desde que Petunia había hecho oficial su relación con Vernon apenas aguantaba quedarse más de una hora cerca de los dos, y ella siempre invitaba a la familia de su novio para las fiestas.

-¿Quieren uno?- escuchó cómo le ofertaba Sirius un pastelito a Lenna y a Emma, que se encontraban cerca de él.

Lenna se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza apenas despegando la vista de sus cartas. Emma, por su parte, que tenía una debilidad por los pasteles de chocolate y crema lo quedó mirando pero con desconfianza.

-Te prometo que no les hice nada- dijo el merodeador leyéndole la mente y riendo divertido ante la expresión en su cara.

-Gracias- respondió Emma mientras lo agarraba y le daba un mordisco. Le sonrió a Sirius ligeramente y siguió con la partida de snap explosivos.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza al ver la turbación de su otra amiga. Todavía no lograba entender cómo Lenna podía seguir interesada en Sirius cuando éste no mostraba señal alguna de darse cuenta de lo que sentía ella. Agarrando sus cosas, se dirigió a la escalera caracol que conducía a su dormitorio tratando por todos los medios de no prestar atención a la mirada avellana que la seguía; sabía que era imposible sentir cuando alguien te mira, pero podría jurar que esos ojos eran como fuego clavados en su espalda.


	7. Chapter 7

El sol asomaba poco a poco detrás de las montañas que rodeaban los terrenos de Hogwarts haciendo centellar las tranquilas aguas del lago. Una briza fresca recorría los jardines del colegio y provocaba un ambiente frío en todo el castillo, haciendo que más de un alumno deseara quedarse en la cama y saltarse las clases. Hasta Remus, alumno ejemplar, se debatía entre la pereza que le producía el solo hecho de pensar en levantarse, y en su conciencia que le exigía que lo hiciera.

El merodeador podía escuchar claramente los ronquidos de Peter que recorrían la habitación circular pero que no parecían perturbar el sueño de los dos muchachos que dormían plácida y profundamente, con las cortinas de sus camas abiertas. Suspiró profundamente.

Cansado de estar tumbado en la cama sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar a Colagusano roncar y la respiración acompasada de sus otros amigos, Remus se levantó de un salto, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al Gran Salón a desayunar sin molestarse en levantar a sus compañeros de habitación. Si bien a primera hora no tenía clases, quería tener la posibilidad de comer su desayuno tranquilo.

Ya en el comedor, se dirigió derecho a la mesa de Gryffindor donde divisó una cabellera rojo intenso y una castaña oscura sentadas casi en la mitad. Se ubicó frente a las dos chicas y las saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora? Pensé que no tenías clases hasta Transformaciones- dijo Emma. A pesar de que todavía seguía tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el merodeador, se sentía un tanto violenta en su presencia, por lo que trató de que su voz surgiera casual.

-Sí, pero me gusta desayunar temprano...- le contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros y agregando en voz baja y con una sonrisa- ...a diferencia de mis compañeros, como ya sabrán.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de personas tan diferentes a vos- comentó Lily sin poder contenerse. Lupin como toda respuesta le sonrió, con una sonrisa extraña cargada de sentimientos encontrados. Era una mezcla entre diversión y tristeza y un poco de culpa; y la pelirroja no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el misterio que era Remus Lupin.

Sacándola de sus cavilaciones, una bandada de lechuzas cruzó el techo del Gran Salón sobresaltando a más de un estudiante cuando se posaban con precipitación encima de las mesas.

-¿Estás esperando una carta?- le preguntó Emma a Remus cuando lo vio mirando a las lechuzas con atención.

-Sí, pero no para mí. James me pidió que viera si le llegaba alguna.

-¿Para Potter?- esas simples palabras hicieron que Lily concentrara su atención en sus amigos. No pudo evitar el pinchazo de curiosidad.

-Sí - dijo Remus sin darle importancia-Era posible que le escribieran de San Mungo.

-¿San Mungo?-esta vez fue Emma la que no puedo dejar de preguntar-¿Está enfermo?

-Él no, sus padres -Lupin dejó su tasa a un lado y las miró extrañado-¿No lo sabían?

-No- respondieron las dos a la vez.

-Hace más de un año que están internados. Nadie sabe lo que realmente tienen- no quiso decir nada más, no era algo de lo que él debería hablar, y menos teniendo en cuenta que James no les había contado nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno divagando en sus propios pensamientos. Lily, consternada y preocupada por la noticia, le daba vuelta a miles de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular en voz alta; Remus, por su parte, ya dispuesto a no seguir hablando sobre el tema, repasaba mentalmente las materias que hasta ahora les habían dado trabajo para hacer, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que Emma le lanzaba de vez en cuando preocupada por la palidez y las ojeras que presentaba su rostro.

La llegada repentina de Peter, quien se sentó con estrépito al lado de su amigo, sobresaltó a todos; tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no lo habían visto llegar. Minutos más tarde, cuando terminaron de desayunar, las dos chicas y Peter se dirigieron a los jardines del castillo rumbo al límite con el Bosque Prohibido, dónde tendrían su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del año.

El profesor Kettleburn los esperaba sonriente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Al llegar todos sus alumnos, les pidió que se sentaran a su alrededor y comenzó la clase como todos los demás profesores: dando un discurso sobre los ÉXTASIS. La mayoría de los estudiantes apenas le prestaban atención, habían escuchado esas palabras demasiadas veces como para mostrar algún interés.

-¿Piensas que este año vamos a estudiar a los thestral?- preguntó Lily en un susurro a su amiga.

-Seguramente; creo que es una de las criaturas de las que preguntan en el examen-respondió la castaña con el mismo tono susurrante mientras arrancaba distraídamente la hierba del suelo.

-¿Qué son los thestral?- dijo Peter que se encontraba sentado al lado de las chicas y había escuchado su conversación.

-Son caballos alados que son invisibles para los que no vieron morir a alguien. Según leí tienen ojos blancos brillantes, cara y cuello de dragón y cuerpo de esqueleto negro, con una larga cola negra; y les atrae el olor de la sangre- Lily se estremeció ligeramente- También se dice que traen mala suerte, por lo de estar relacionados con la muerte y todo eso.

-¿Es verdad?- la voz de Peter era apenas un susurro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- intervino Emma elevando un poco la voz- Eso sólo lo cree la gente que es supersticiosa y estúpida. En mi opinión son una de las criaturas mágicas más increíbles.

-¿Alguna vez viste a uno?- preguntó Lily a su amiga con creciente interés.

-No, y si soy sincera, no quiero poder ver jamás a un thestral, no importa lo maravillosos que sean- dijo haciendo una mueca. Podrían ser unos animales asombrosos, pero ver morir a alguien es un precio demasiado elevado para poder verlos.

Kettleburn, al terminar de dar su discurso sonrió débilmente y se giró para agarrar una caja de madera a sus espaldas y depositarla en una mesa que se encontraba enfrente de la clase. Peter siempre le tuvo un poco de miedo a su profesor; era un hombre mayor de pelo entrecano y de piel curtida por los años de trabajar al aire libre con criaturas mágicas. Era conocido por su fama de profesor imprudente y por el hecho de que le faltaran tres dedos en la mano derecha, todo el antebrazo izquierdo y un dedo del pie que provocaba que cogiera ligeramente. Nadie entendía por qué seguía enseñando después de haber tenido tantos accidentes con criaturas que él mismo había pasado años estudiando, pero la realidad es que seguía haciéndolo pese a todo.

-Muy bien clase- empezó a hablar de manera pausada- Creo que todos ya son lo suficientemente mayores y experimentados para empezar a tratar con criaturas más peligrosas y fascinantes.

Tanto los alumnos de Hufflepuff como los de Gryffindor escuchaban en silencio. En los años anteriores lo más fascinante que habían estudiado habían sido los unicornios, el resto habían sido sólo animales un tanto aburridos y sosos. Al parecer este año por fin iban a poder avanzar en sus estudios y poder encontrar interesante esa clase.

-Esta semana vamos a estudiar a los Fwoopers- hizo una pausa para que la información se asentara en sus alumnos- ¿Alguien podría decirme de qué criatura estoy hablando?

Un alumno de Hufflepuff de nariz recta y ojos pequeños y juntos levantó la mano con expresión sorprendida, como si no pudiera ni él mismo creer que supiera la respuesta. Kettleburn asintió en su dirección.

-Los Fwoopers son pájaros africanos con plumaje de colores intensos- empezó a hablar tratando de aparentar seguridad- Su canto es agradable pero tiene el efecto de volver loco a quien lo escucha y para ser dueño de uno se tiene que tener una licencia.

-Perfecto. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff- el profesor amplió su sonrisa- En efecto, son pájaros muy coloridos con un canto peligroso. Se vende con un encantamiento silenciado que es preciso reforzar todos los meses, si uno no quiere perder la cordura.

-¿Para qué uno querría un pájaro al que no puede ni escuchar cantar?- preguntó Emma frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Porque son lindos a la vista y porque se puede comerciar con sus plumas y huevos, Srita. Johnson- y con estas palabras abrió la caja y sacó de su interior a una hermosa ave de plumas rosadas muy brillantes- Su plumaje puede ser anaranjado, amarillo, verde lima o rosado, como este.

-¿Ese tiene el encantamiento?-preguntó Peter preocupado por que el pájaro se pusiera a cantar.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Pettegrew- el profesor parecía insultado por la pregunta- Hoy solamente van a hacer un dibujo del ave, la siguiente clase va a ser cuando puedan escuchar su canto.

Colagusano palideció ante las palabras del hombre. Lily le sonrió alentadoramente y le apretó el hombro ligeramente, luego buscó un trozo de pergamino en su mochila y se dedicó a examinar al Fwooper para empezar a dibujarlo lo más parecido que pudiera.

El sonido del lago golpeando contra las ventanas era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación. Lámparas de plata que colgaban del techo le daban al dormitorio una luminosidad verdosa, que sumados al de las cortinas de las camas de dosel y al de las colchas bordeadas con hilos de plata, era el color que predominaba en el ambientes. Era un lugar un tanto sombrío con tapices con escenas medievales que cubrían las paredes, pero era el lugar donde cualquier Slytherin encontraba tranquilidad.

Severus Snape, recostado en una de las camas de la habitación, contemplaba un libro abierto con absoluta concentración a la vez que mordía una pluma con un tic nervioso. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos veían sin ver las instrucciones para elaborar una poción en su libro de pociones desgastado. De repente, saliendo de su inmovilidad, mojó la pluma en el tintero que se encontraba en su mesita de luz y empezó a escribir en el margen de una de las páginas del libro apresuradamente y con entusiasmo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro cuando retiró la pluma y contempló lo que había escrito.

Snape metió la mano en la túnica que todavía llevaba puesta y sacó su varita con un movimiento fluido. Tomó el almohadón más cercano que tenía y, poniéndolo delante de él, lo señaló con la varita y murmuró una simple palabra:

-Sectumsempra- casi al instante la tela del almohadón se abrió con una decena de corte. La sonrisa del muchacho se intensificó y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

Había estado perfeccionando esa maldición todo el verano y ahora por fin había logrado que funcionara. Sabía que para estar realmente seguro de que en verdad funcionaba tenía que probarla en otra cosa que no fuera un objeto inanimado. Ya tenía pensado contra quién realizarlo, y no veía la hora de poder hacerlo, sin embargo todavía no se presentaba la ocasión... pero juraba que cuando se presentara lo iba a aprovechar. Y después podrían decir quién era el cobarde o el bicho raro.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse sacó a Severus bruscamente de su ensoñación. Se apresuró a cerrar el libro y a esconder el almohadón antes de que quien quiera que hubiera entrado al dormitorio se acercara demasiado y empezara a hacer preguntas que no estaba interesado en responder.

-Severus, viejo amigo- reconoció su voz al instante. Snape se tragó el comentario que purgaba salir de su garganta. No eran amigos; él no tenía amigo, al menos ya no más- Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

-Felicidades, me has encontrado- dijo con un tono de dura frialdad. Avery se rió sin hacer caso a su compañero- ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

-Bueno, básicamente quería asegurarme de que todavía estabas planeando honrarnos con tu presencia en nuestra pequeña reunión el próximo sábado- lo comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima, sin embargo sus ojos nunca se despegaron de Snape- Espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, rondaba en su cabeza cada cinco minutos y era consciente que muchas veces había estado planeando en no asistir, pero jamás iba admitir eso enfrente de Avery y menos que esas hesitaciones tenían que ver con cierta pelirroja que apenas lo miraba en esos días. Sabía que la asistencia a esa reunión era algo decisivo, después de eso no podía simplemente echarse atrás y esperar salir aireado; además, entendía que el que lo hubieran considerado como "invitado" no era algo al azar, lo necesitaban, era una pieza importante en todo este asunto. Él iba a ser alguien fundamental, lo presentía y no quería arruinar esa oportunidad de demostrar que no era ningún cobarde.

-Dije que iría, por lo que no veo la razón por la que tengas que volver a preguntar- su voz sonó absolutamente segura y madura. Snape se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por sonar de esa manera, sin dejar traslucir sentimiento o duda alguna; algo que había ido perfeccionando desde que era pequeño.

-Perfecto- Avery sonrió maliciosamente, una sonrisa muy parecida a la que Severus exhibía en su rostro minutos atrás, cuando el rostro de Potter se dibujaba en su mente.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Sirius se desplomó en el asiento más cercano al fuego. Había tenido que soportar por una hora la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick, que les había hecho escribir una redacción de 15 cm sobre un estúpido encantamiento, y había tenido que saltearse la cena por lo que definitivamente no estaba de humor. El dolor en el brazo se había intensificado más de lo que él creía posible, un poco más y no podría aguantar las ganas de ponerse a gritar.

-Mal día ¿eh?- una voz proveniente de uno de los sillones de la Sala Común sobresaltó a Sirius.

Emma, recostada en un sofá, sostenía un libro entre las manos mientras lo contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida. El merodeador no había reparado en su presencia cuando entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, era la hora de la cena por lo que supuso que iba a encontrar la sala desierta. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella, era amiga de Lily por lo que por norma general estaba fuera de los límites; aunque a él siempre le había parecido linda, con su largo pelo castaño casi negro y sus ojos chocolate de mirada atenta.

-Podría decirse- dijo haciendo una mueca cuando una nueza punzada de dolor le atravesó el brazo.

Ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo la herida. Se incorporó para sacarse la túnica, luego volvió a sentarse y se arremangó la manga de la camisa, que de blanco había pasado a tener un tono rojizo. Pudo escuchar la exclamación de Emma cuando la marca que le había dejado la planta en la hora de Botánica quedaba a la vista. Tenía un aspecto verdaderamente asqueroso, marcas de tentáculos le rodeaban el brazo de una tonalidad violácea verdosa aunque lo peor eran las marcas de los diente. Le habían perforado la piel haciéndolo sangrar más de lo que había pensado, y los bordes de las heridas estaban coloreadas de un color marrón-bordó que no tenía muy buena apariencia.

-Maldita tentacula- murmuró entre dientes. No tuvo que mirar para saber que Emma se levantó presurosa del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. No era algo que lo sorprendiera, lo más común era que cualquier chica al ver una herida así se descompusiera.

No sabía cómo curar lo que esa planta le había hecho y tampoco quería ir a la enfermería, porque sinceramente no estaba de humor para escuchar a la enfermera hablar de lo descuidados que eran los alumnos y todas esas cosas, además que ya había cubierto el cupo de asistencias en la enfermería por el resto de su vida en esos 7 años. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía que encontrar una solución rápido; ya casi no tenía sensibilidad en el brazo.

-Eso te lo hizo la tentacula venenosa de la clase de Botánica ¿verdad?- por segunda vez en el día, la voz de Emma lo sobresaltó. Había bajado de su habitación, sin que él la oyera, con una caja rectangular de madera en las manos y una mirada de absoluta resolución.

-Sí- contestó Sirius sin saber muy bien qué quería hacer ella.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, más para sí que para él, y se ubicó a su lado en el sillón. Era un asiento pequeño por lo que Sirius se tuvo que poner de costado para hacerle lugar. Emma abrió la caja, sacó dos frascos de vidrio y la depositó en el suelo. Dejando los frascos en su regazo, tomó el brazo de Sirius y lo examinó con cuidado; limpió un poco de sangre con un movimiento de su varita y empezó a ponerle un líquido de color púrpura de uno de los frascos que al tocar su piel empezó a echar espuma. No pudo evitar hacer un pequeño sonido de protesta al sentir el ardor en el brazo.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte, Black- dijo Emma sonriéndole con burla. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta a pesar de sentir dolor.

-Con saber que piensas en mí me conformo- le contestó éste en voz baja. La joven negó con la cabeza en señal de cansino reproche, pero, sin embargo, siguió sonriendo.

Cuando terminó de verter el líquido púrpura, tomó el otro frasco y empezó a volcar su contenido sobre la herida. Ésta poción era un poco más espesa que la otra y de un color amarillo, y al momento que tocó la piel de Sirius el dolor del brazo se alivió instantáneamente. Las marcas de los dientes y tentáculos de la planta fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejar unas pequeñas cicatrices blancas en los lugares dónde habían perforado la piel.

-Muy bien, creo que con eso basta- Emma volvió a colocar los frascos en la caja y limpió las gotas de líquido de poción que habían caído sobre sus ropas- Lamento decir que mis habilidades llegan hasta acá y que esas cicatrices van a permanecer...

-De todas maneras gracias, fuiste de mucha ayuda- le agradeció mientras sonreía ampliamente, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero Sirius podía jurar que era un ligero rubor lo que apareció en sus mejillas. Disfrutando su reacción, agregó guiñándole un ojo:- Ya sé a quién acudir cuando necesite una sanadora la próxima vez...

La ligera risa de Emma fue interrumpida por un carraspeo procedente de la entrada de la Sala Común. Los dos se giraron a la vez para darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos en la habitación. Remus, Lily y Lenna se encontraban contemplándolos fijamente. El ceño fruncido con clara desaprobación de su amigo era casi idéntico al de Lily, nada más que éste estaba mirando a su amiga. Lenna simplemente alternaba la mirada entre él y Emma constantemente.

Entendía que la manera en que estaban él y Emma podía hacer que la gente saltara a conclusiones aceleradas teniendo en cuenta que estaban bastante juntos en un mismo sillón y que ella todavía le estaba sosteniendo el brazo, incluso más si habían escuchado su conversación; sin embargo, por una vez en su vida, no era culpable del crimen que le estaban adjudicando. Además, no creía que fuera tan terrible que en realidad algo estuviera pasando, y si era sincero, no podía negar que por un segundo había pensado en ello.


End file.
